


риски

by wonwoo_love_books



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoo_love_books/pseuds/wonwoo_love_books
Summary: которые не оправдывают целей, - лишь порыв глупости.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. настоящее: снег таял на его ресницах, пока он ждал.

Джонхану неоднократно говорили, что нельзя быть настолько высокомерным и замкнутым. Но это не то, что легко изменить, особенно, если такое поведение было привито ему с детства. Когда-то, его отец говорил, что лучше быть грубым и недоступным, чем потакать желаниям других. Те стандарты, которые были для семьи Юна священными законами, отложились в его характере не в самом лучшем качестве. Не то, чтобы все было так плохо в его семье, Джонхан отлично знал что означают тепло и забота родных, просто на других людей это не распространялось.

Быть ребенком из знатной семьи — непросто. Было много всего, чему его учили, а еще больше того, что ему запрещали. Джонхан старался стать тем высоким стандартом, которому его учили. Стать гордостью семьи, быть причиной, по которой его родители могли бы ходить с высоко поднятой головой, ведь их сын — чистый, а значит и фамилия его семьи чистая. Казалось, что плохого в том, чтобы иметь качества, вроде — честности, неприступности и возвышенности? Джонхану привили все положительное, а из отрицательного остались лишь рамки, крошечная коробка — возможность его действий. Стоило ему лишь выглянуть из этой коробки, как вся репутация могла быть разрушена. Его учили, что риски, которые не оправдывают целей, — лишь порыв глупости. А глупым Джонхан точно не был.

Давление со стороны семьи росло вместе с Джонханом, и если в детстве ему нужно было просто дружить с правильными людьми и быть тихим и послушным в общественных местах, то в подростковом возрасте ему нужно было делать столько всего, что порой у него шла кровь носом из-за переутомления. И на втором году университета все стало настолько плохо, что терять сознание от переутомления было обычной частью его месяца. Джонхан не жаловался, ему нравилось быть гордостью семьи, даже если это означало, что ему придется всю жизнь прожить под давлением.

Но сейчас… он стоял на улице, в два часа ночи, его бледная рука ловила снежинки, а щеки морозили слезы, и вся его гордость, высокомерие и воспитание были похоронены глубоко под сугробами. _Риски, которые не оправдывают целей, — лишь порыв глупости_. Джонхан хотел верить, что он не глупый, и что рискнуть все же стоило. Сынчоль стоил того. Сынчоль стоил разрушенной жизни Джонхана. Ради Сынчоля было не жалко перебежать устоявшиеся годами границы, словно их там никогда и не было. Если бы у Джонхана был шанс все изменить, он бы не стал.

Холод пробирал до души, пальцы дрожали, а ладонь уже стала мокрой, на растрепанных распущенных волосах уже лежит снег, а ветер играет с прядями. Джонхан тяжело вздыхает, свет от фонарного столба льется, отдаваясь блеском на снегу. Так красиво и хрупко. Он ждал того, кто никогда не придет.

И как Джонхан только оказался в подобной ситуации? Казалось, что никто не мог достичь его, настолько он был далек от всех остальных, огороженный невидимыми стенами. Сынчолю удалось не только разрушить эти стены, но еще и дотронуться до Джонхана.

Выдохнув, Юн вскинул голову. Он все еще был жив, хоть едва ощущал это. Он всегда думал, что любовь никогда не станет для него помехой. Однако, все, что он когда-то считал правильным, в миг стало самым ошибочным. А теперь он стоял в ужасный холод на улице, в самом неподобающем виде, снежинки таяли на его ресницах, и он ждал того, ради которого рискнул всем. Джонхан осознавал, что Сынчоль не придет, но надежда отказывалась отступать, он любил так сильно, что невозможно было отвергнуть даже самую маленькую надежду.

Очередной порыв ветра заставил парня поежиться. Неужели это то, как все закончится? Вся эта история, полная невероятных словесных драк, лжи, запертых внутри чувств, необоснованной грубости и всепоглощающей любви, которая не оставила и шанса на спасение. Разрушающее чувство, захлестнувшее Джонхана, принудившее забыть всю гордость, отбросить предрассудки и пойти против воли родителей.

 _Пусть так._ Пусть Сынчоль не придет, оставит Джонхана мерзнуть на улице в глубокой ночи, сделает его глупым в глазах его родных, как будто мало до этого показал, как же ничтожно все это занудное высшее общество. Как будто мало ему было унизить Джонхана лишь раз. Если Сынчоль не придет сегодня, то Джонхан потеряет право смотреть своим родителям в глаза. И это волновало его в последнюю очередь. Ему хотелось увидеть Сынчоля еще раз, услышать его голос, обнять его, уткнуться носом в шею и вдохнуть головокружительный запах свежих яблок. Все остальное не имело значение. Лишь бы руки Сынчоля обняли его, прижали ближе, спрятав от всего мира. Тогда Джонхан бы пошел против всех.

Только бы Сынчоль принял его. 


	2. прошлое: он впервые увидел его.

Джонхан всегда считал, что внешний вид решает все при первой встрече. Хотя сам он обычно больше обращал внимание на голос и запах, но нельзя было представать перед другими людьми в неподобающем виде. Волосы всегда должны быть собраны, а если они короткие, то красиво уложены. У Джонхана были длинные волосы, поэтому он чаще всего ходил с высоким хвостом, лишь изредка разбавляя это небольшими косичками, которые вплетались во все тот же хвост. Одежда должна быть выглажена и подобрана так, чтобы подходила по случаю. Он не очень любил строгие костюмы, поэтому его чаще одевали в рубашку, тусклый вид которой разбавлялся либо свитером, либо жилетом. Обувь ни в коем случае не должна быть запачкана. Джонхан носил оксфорды на невысокой подошве. Подобный внешний вид производил должное положительное впечатление, и Джонхан был доволен этим, даже учитывая то, как сильно он ненавидел собирать волосы, и как его раздражали эти унылые рубашки. Дома, оставаясь наедине с собой, он ходил с распущенными растрепанными волосами, в растянутых майках, а в холодные дни толстовках, и совершенно босиком. Но это была свобода, в которой он был ограниченным. Иметь возможность быть собой лишь в четырех стенах дома — грустная история.

У Джонхана лишь один друг — Чон Вону, сын близкого друга отца. У него с детства было не так много опций, да и Вону был хорошим парнем. Джонхан считал его своим младшим братом. Вону был таким же заключенным, как и Джонхан, поэтому у них было много тем для разговоров — начиная от сплетней вокруг их семей и заканчивая передразниванием своих учителей. Для Джонхана, Вону был зоной комфорта, человек, которому он доверял безоговорочно.

Конец недели означал лишь две вещи — пафосный банкет и шепот за спиной. Джонхан уже привык к подобному вниманию, поэтому здоровался со знакомыми, кланяясь людям, которые старше и кивая своим ровесникам. Многие его ненавидели, это не было новостью. Его считали идеальным сыном, лучшим наследником, на него ссылались, когда ругали своих детей, и ставили в пример. Поэтому, конечно же, его многие ненавидели. Джонхану было все равно, его учили, что мнение людей, которые не стоят на одном уровне с ним или выше, не имеет никакого значения.

Тихая игра на пианино и едва слышные голоса, Джонхан стоял рядом с Вону, они держали в руках бокалы с шампанским, который даже не попробовали. Они не разговаривали, ведь так, все бы подумали, что они сплетничают, но кидали друг на друга многозначительные взгляды, кивая на того или иного человека, сразу же понимая мысли друг друга. Мужчины были в строгих костюмах, женщины в роскошных платьях, они все без исключения вели светские беседы, держа в руках бокалы с шампанским, наигранно улыбаясь и делая вид, что им нравится находиться здесь.

Из всей этой картины выбивался лишь один человек — молодой парень, примерно одного возраста с Джонханом. Юн видит его впервые рядом с главой нефтяной компании Чхве, и глаза его отказываются смотреть на кого-то другого. Юноша красивый, плечи широкие, подчеркнутые кожаной курткой, грудь подтянутая, было заметно по белой футболке, что натянулась на мускулах, а бедра сильные и стойкие, обернутые в темные джинсы. У Джонхана дыхание перехватывает, когда незнакомец ловит его взгляд, усмехается и подмигивает, возвращая все свое внимание главе компании. Джонхан, должно быть, слишком впечатлительный, потому что сердце сразу же сбивается с ритма, так непривычно трепыхаясь.

— Кто это? — Тихо спрашивает Юн, слегка наклонившись к Вону, и тот удивленно поднимает на него взгляд, ведь шептаться в подобных местах запрещено. — Тот, что стоит рядом с главой компании Чхве?

— Ах, — тянет Вону, усмехнувшись. — Это его сын — Чхве Сынчоль, — и выдержав небольшую паузу, для большей драматичности, а еще, чтобы помучить любопытство Джонхана, продолжил: — Он обучался заграницей. Приехал несколько дней назад, а уже столько шума.

— Расскажи, — просит Джонхан.

— Не здесь, — отвечает ему Вону, улыбнувшись уголками губ.

<tab> Джонхан хотел было увести Вону на балкончик, сославшись на дурное самочувствие, как к ним подошел Ким Мингю. Для Джонхана не было секретом, что Вону и Мингю в тайных отношениях, поэтому он пожертвовал свой интерес ради друга. Ведь у этих двоих не было никакой возможности видеться, лишь изредка, раз или два в месяц, они врали родителям Вону, что будут у Джонхана, но на самом деле Чон оставался на день у Мингю. Вся эта любовная афера убеждала Джонхана, что подобному чувству не место в его жизни. Он знал, что рано или поздно у Вону разобьется сердце, и это сделает его совсем другим человеком.

— Разрешите пригласить Вас на танец? — Мингю протягивает руку, и Вону смущенно улыбается, смотря на своего отца, и когда тот согласно кивает, Чон вкладывает свою ладонь в ладонь Кима, принимая предложение.

— С удовольствием, — мягко отвечает Вону.

Джонхан улыбается им, оставаясь стоять в стороне. Мингю не в первый раз приглашал Вону на танец на подобных вечерах. И в целом, проблема неодобрения родителей Вону была лишь в том, что Мингю не соответствовал стандартам, заданными семьей. Невинный танец на банкете — вещь обыденная. Джонхан тоже танцевал, когда ему было позволено или когда у него было настроение пригласить кого-нибудь. Зачастую, он танцевал с Вону.

Наблюдая за тем, как друг кружится в танце со своим возлюбленным, Джонхан чувствовал тяжесть на сердце. Ему было очень жаль, что у столь глубоких чувств нет будущего, ведь Джонхан ощущал свою привязанность к любви Мингю и Вону, он был их посредником, спасителем и доверенным лицом. Если бы не Джонхан, этой связи между парнями и не было бы. Если риски, которые не оправдывают целей, — лишь порыв глупости, то Джонхан уверен, что подобный риск, ради счастливого блеска в глазах Вону, пусть и недолгого, был полностью оправдан.

— Красивая пара, — мягкий голос раздался с боку, и Джонхан слегка вздрогнул, но быстро пришел в себя, лишь немного повернув голову и краем глаза уловив лицо рядом стоящего.

Джонхан не спешит отвечать, даже при всем своем желании. Он поднимает взгляд, смотря на отца, и тот легко кивает, давая разрешение, поэтому, Юн сразу же делает замечание:

— Вы не представились, а уже делаете комментарии насчет моего друга, — голос его звучит уверенно и дерзко, давая собеседнику понять, что рядом с ним нельзя делать ошибок.

— Кто сказал, что я разговаривал с Вами? — Недовольно хмыкнул Сынчоль.

— Тогда, Вам стоит прекратить говорить мысли вслух, ведь вокруг Вас полно людей, — делает еще одно замечание Джонхан.

— Такой холодный, — тянет Чхве. — А на вид просто милашка. Я хотел пригласить Вас на танец, но думаю, в этом нет нужды. Не хватало мне еще танцевать с таким снобом, — цокает Сынчоль, голос его отдает разочарованием. — Жаль, очень жаль.

— Ваши комментарии на мой счет прошу оставить для чужих ушей, меня совсем не интересует, что Вы обо мне думаете, — отвечает Джонхан, повернув голову.

Надменный, высокомерный и полный холодного безразличия взгляд встретился с насмешливыми и немного раздосадованными глазами.

— Я не привык говорить о людях за их спиной, — пожимает плечами Сынчоль.

— В подобном случае, Вам так же следует привыкнуть держать свой язык за зубами, — раздраженно бросил Джонхан.

Сынчоль бесил его. Еще ни один человек не мог заставить его сбросить маску безразличия, но Чхве одним лишь своим видом задевал его чувства. Как будто кто-то настолько прекрасный, как он, Юн Джонхан, был бы в восторге от общества кого-то настолько низкого как Чхве Сынчоль. Подобное общение едва ли могло его радовать.

Сердце колотилось в груди, как сумасшедшее, а по спине пробежался холодок, от чего-то он почувствовал, как взмокла шея. Улыбка на губах Сынчоля была _настолько_ раздражающей, что Джонхана бросило в холодный пот. Чхве явно собирается что-то ему ответить, но не успевает.

— Спасибо, что одолжил мне общество твоего драгоценного друга, Джонхан-хен, — Мингю отпускает руку Вону, явно с огромным сожалением, и тот дарит ему небольшую улыбку.

— Пожалуйста, — коротко отвечает Юн, повернувшись к ним.

Мингю покидает их, сделав небольшой поклон, и когда он исчезает за другими людьми, Вону обращает внимание на стоящего рядом с Джонханом Сынчоля.

— Приятно вновь встретить тебя, Сынчоль-а, — улыбается он наигранно.

— Было бы еще приятнее, если бы твой друг не был таким злющим, — жалуется Чхве. — Научи его быть таким же дружелюбным, а?

Джонхан поджимает губы, едва сдерживая себя от того, чтобы не высказаться в ответ. Вону переводит свой взгляд на Юна, понимая, как тот раздражен. И, возможно, смущен.

— Мой друг привык, что люди считаются с его личным пространством, — замечает Вону.

— Это довольно грустно, — вздыхает Сынчоль.

— Грустно то, что у Вас нет манер, — не выдерживает Джонхан. — Прошу меня простить, — он кивает Вону, а затем и Сынчолю, уходя быстрее, чем кто-то из них смог бы что-то сказать.

Как же душно. Невыносимо душно. Спину жгло взглядом, он знает, что если обернется, то непременно наткнется на невероятно красивые карие глаза Сынчоля. Джонхан выходит на балкон, прикрывая глаза и вдыхая свежий весенний воздух. Кем бы ни был этот Чхве Сынчоль, Джонхан решает для себя, что ему нужно держаться подальше. Ведь терять контроль над собственными эмоциями и чувствами рядом с совершенно незнакомым человеком — неприемлемо. И он совсем не понимает, почему себя так повел.


	3. прошлое: он хочет знать все о нем.

Джонхан, после утренней пробежки, по привычке заходит в магазин, рядом с домом. Его распорядок дня подразумевал пропуск обеда. Он ел два раза в день, утром и и вечером, поэтому, на обеденное время у него всегда был шоколадный батончик и карамельный латте. Купив свой шоколадный батончик, Джонхан не быстрым бегом добрался до своего дома, поздоровался с соседями, и запер свою дверь, тяжело вздыхая. Из-за практики в компании матери, Джонхан едва ли спал, занимаясь всем, что ему только могли поручить.

Когда Джонхан вышел из душа, было время завтрака, ровно семь утра. У него было целых два часа, на то, чтобы позавтракать и связаться с Вону, чтобы расспросить его о Сынчоле. А еще Вону, скорее всего, захочет прочитать Юну еще одну лекцию о том, какие у Мингю красивые глаза и мягкие руки, и как от него сногсшибательно пахло вчера вечером. Джонхан любил слушать то, с каким трепетом Вону рассказывал о своих чувствах к Мингю, замечая детали, которых никто не замечал в парне все время.

— Я на кухне, — голос Вону раздался совершенно неожиданно, и Джонхан вздрогнул от испуга, выронив полотенце. — Я написал тебе, что приду, но ты не ответил.

— Однажды я умру от страха из-за твоих выходок, — говорит Юн, проходя на кухню. — Чего расселся? Лучше бы завтрак мне приготовил.

— Я привез, — хмыкнул Вону. — Мне показалось, что у тебя много вопросов, не хочу обсуждать ничего по телефону.

Джонхан кивает, отправляя свой завтрак в микроволновку, а после принимается заваривать себе чай. Вону же молчит, дожидаясь. И когда Джонхан все же садится за стол, принимаясь за свой завтрак, начинает говорить:

— Для начала, у Мингю новый парфюм, — Вону улыбается. — Кажется, это Бриони четырнадцатого года. И да, я уже стал экспертом в парфюмах, — хмыкает Чон, отпивая от своего чая. — Прекрасный аромат, я уже заказал для себя.

— Вону, твои родители разорятся, если ты продолжишь заказывать себе все парфюмы, которые использует Мингю, — вздыхает Джонхан. — Я вообще удивляюсь, как родители Мингю еще не разорились.

— Многие бренды дарят ему свои парфюмы ради рекламы, — пожимает плечами Вону. — А теперь к менее важному. Сынчоль.

— Да, кажется, вы с ним друзья, м? — Джонхан старается выглядит не заинтересованным, но любопытство съедает его изнутри.

— Не совсем, — отвечает Вону. — Мы знакомы с детства, но он уехал учиться заграницу, когда ему было десять, поэтому, я немногое помню. Вернувшись, он связался со мной, я так понял, его заставили родители, — он поджимает губы, недовольный этим фактом. — Мы встретились, говорили мы недолго, у меня были занятия гимнастикой, поэтому, я ушел рано. Лучше держаться от него подальше, он ходячая проблема.

— Я заметил, — усмехается Джонхан.

— Да, ну, он единственный наследник, так что, как бы сильно он нам не нравился, все равно придется смириться с его присутствием. Просто, держи расстояние, я не знаю, что он может выкинуть, — говорит Вону. — О нем говорили много всякого, когда он был заграницей. Кажется, он засветился с наркотиками.

На этом все разговоры про Сынчоля заканчиваются, и Джонхан все еще ощущает себя неудовлетворенным. Ему нужно знать больше — сколько лет, в каком университете учится, какой кофе пьет, занимается ли спортом, какой у него любимый фрукт, какую музыку он слушает. Джонхану хочется знать все.

День проходит в раздумьях, часы бегут слишком быстро, потому что Юн завалил себя работой. Ему нравится проходить практику в компании матери, в отличие от отца, та не жалеет его и относится как к полноценному взрослому. Вернувшись домой, Джонхан первым же делом стягивает резинку со своих волос, блаженно вздыхая. Как же его раздражает собирать волосы, это было жутко неудобно, и голова постоянно болела из-за этого. Приняв душ и переодевшись, Джонхан заказывает себе еду, садясь на диван и включая ноутбук. Оставалось несколько незаконченных дел.

Через час Джонхан находит себя гуглящим Сынчоля. Было несколько скандалов с ним, которые, каким-то боком, прошли мимо него. Вообще, Джонхан не был большим поклонником сплетней, и лишь изредка узнавал что-то через разговоры с Вону. Видя все эти нелестные статьи, Юн понимает, что Вону имел в виду, говоря, что Сынчоль ходячая проблема. Просто было что-то в этом парне, что цепляло слишком сильно.


	4. прошлое: он впервые почувствовал тепло его рук.

Когда Джонхан открывает глаза, он уже понимает, что произошло по головной боли. Сев на больничной койке, он выдергивает иглу от капельницы из своей руки и встает с места, чтобы уйти раньше, чем кто-то из работников успеет заявиться. Он делал так уже на протяжении года, убегать из больницы стало обыденностью для него. Выйдя на парковку, Джонхан вызывает такси и едет домой.

Перед его дверью ждет Мингю, они еще неделю назад договорились, что Джонхан разрешит ему и Вону встретиться у себя дома под предлогом совместного проекта. Никакого проекта не было, но родители быстро купились на легенду, после они просто скажут, что их идеи не подходили к совместному проекту.

— Я уже подумал, что все отменилось, — взволновано говорит Мингю, вместе приветствия. — Вону не с тобой?

— Нет, — вздыхает Джонхан. — Пошли в дом, не хватало, чтобы кто-то еще увидел тебя, стоящего здесь, словно собака.

Когда дверь за ними закрывается, Джонхан хочет по привычке первым же делом стянуть резинку с волос, но быстро одергивает себя, вспомнив про присутствие Мингю, придется подождать, пока он не окажется в комнате.

— Ты очень бледный, все в порядке? — Спрашивает Ким осторожно, он не был близок с Джонханом, и общался с ним лишь в редких случаясь и это всегда касалось Вону.

Вокруг Джонхана почему-то всегда была эта отталкивающая аура, которая словно говорила, что дотянуться до него будет невозможным. И Мингю в каком-то роде даже боялся его, ведь скажи он хоть слово, и Вону прекратит эти встречи. А прекращать видеться с Вону вообще не хотелось, Мингю не уверен, что он переживет подобное.

— День был просто ужасный, — вздыхает Джонхан. — Ты звони Вону, а я закажу еду.

— Хорошо, — кивает Мингю, доставая свой телефон, пока они идут в гостиную.

В доме Джонхана было слишком просто. Мингю ожидал непозволительную роскошь, но у Юна из роскоши был разве что лэптоп последней модели. Джонхан сел на диван, откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза. Ему было дурно, он хотел кушать и немного сна.

Вону приходит спустя десять минут, а через пять привозят еду. Они едят в почти комфортной тишине, и у Джонхана слипаются глаза.

— Не вздумайте делать пошлости в моем доме, — трясет пальцами Джонхан. — Я спать. И если я услышу хоть один _плохой_ звук, вы оба попрощаетесь со своими жизнями.

— Да я бы никогда! — Оскорбленно вздыхает Вону, театрально прижав ладони к груди.

— Целоваться-то хоть можно? — Обреченно произносит Мингю, с надеждой смотря на хозяина дома.

— Да, но руки не распускать, — предупреждает Юн.

Стянув резинку с волос, Джонхан блаженно вздыхает, падая на свою кровать. Голова кружится уже значительно меньше, но он чувствует, как быстро отключается сознание, его хватает лишь на то, чтобы натянуть на себя плед.

_Тихая музыка трогает сознание, Джонхан оглядывается, чувствуя, как на губах цветет улыбка, он смотрит на Сынчоля, протягивая тому руку. И следующее, что он понимает, они кружатся в танце. Теплая ладонь Сынчоля лежит на его талии, а пальцы другой руки переплетаются с его пальцами. Так приятно и мягко._

_Голова идет кругом от всего происходящего, и Сынчоль что-то говорит, едва слышно, Джонхан не может услышать, но чувствует шелест его дыхания возле своего уха и на шее. Как же хорошо_. 

Джонхан открывает глаза, но в следующую секунду жмурится, прижимая ладони к лицу. Что за фигня ему приснилась? Едва слышный смех Вону из соседней комнаты напоминает ему, что он не один в своем доме. Наверное, не стоило ему вчера так усердно гуглить Сынчоля, а потом еще два часа залипать на его инстаграм. Джонхан громко вздыхает, откидываясь на спину и раскидывая по кровати руки и ноги. Голова все еще слегка кружится, кажется, он спал не так уж и много, ведь будильник еще не прозвенел, а значит, можно еще немного отдохнуть.

Думая об отдыхе, Джонхан невольно вспоминает свой сон, некоторые детали, которые он упустил в первые секунды, вновь всплывают в его мыслях. Он осторожно пальцами касается своей талии — кожу еще жжет, словно ладонь Сынчоля несколько минут назад действительно была там. Становится душно, совсем как в их первую встречу. Где-то глубоко внутри Джонхан знает, что от злости не может быть так приятно сердцу, но отказывается принимать это. Он фыркает, раздраженно отпихивая свой плед. Грубый, невоспитанный, без манер, высокомерный, глупый. Невоспитанный. Или это уже было? Первое впечатление о Сынчоле было не самым лучшим, и Джонхан уверен на все сто процентов, что у Сынчоля первое впечатление о нем тоже было не лестным.

Глупый Чхве Сынчоль. И его глупые теплые ладони. И вообще, почему это он — Юн Джонхан, на которого все высшее общество смотрит с восхищением и уважением, думает об этом грубом мужчине? Джонхан осекается в своих мыслях. Мужчине? Вот еще. Сынчоль до этого титула точно не дотягивал. Юн смотрит на свои пальцы, вспоминая, как его ладонь смотрелась в ладони Сынчоля — красиво. Из-за этого, он еще больше раздражается, швыряя свою подушку в дверь. Что за мысли такие? Что за сон такой? Лучше бы подумал о несделанной на практике работе!

Вдоволь наругавшись с самим собой и с Сынчолем в мыслях, Джонхан встает с кровати. Согласно часам, у него был еще час отдыха, прежде чем настанет время для занятий йогой. Он быстро собирает свои волосы в шишку, выходя из комнаты.

— Если вы целуетесь, то прекратите, потому что я захожу, — громко оповещает Джонхан.

— Не то, чтобы нам больше нечего делать, кроме как целоваться, — хмыкает Вону. — Нам уже пора уходить?

— У вас еще есть час, — пожимает плечами Юн. — Я вышел за чаем и своим лэптопом.

— Ты выглядишь уже лучше, — говорит Мингю. — Сейчас хотя бы не бледный.

— Мне стало лучше, — улыбается уголками губ Джонхан.

Он забирает свой лэптоп, заваривает чай и снова запирается в комнате. В очередной раз за день распустив волосы, Джонхан разминает шею, садясь на кровати удобнее и открывает лэптоп. Проверив свои социальные сети, он понимает, что за день в целом ничего не произошло. Это происходит неосознанно, просто в какой-то момент он находит себя смотрящим фотографии Сынчоля в инстаграме.

Это все неправильно. Джонхан резко закрывает лэптоп, сталкивая его со своих колен, и валится на кровать, обнимая подушку. Он просто впечатлительный, вот и все. Сынчоль не такой, как все в его окружении, поэтому, ему так интересно, и нет никакой другой причины.


	5. прошлое: он ему не нравится.

Джонхан не любит свою комнату в родительском доме. Он в целом родительский дом не очень любит. Слишком большой, слишком пафосный, слишком холодный, _слишком_. Не было ничего, что нравилось бы в этом огромном безлюдном здании, похожем на бесчувственный замок. Джонхан не может поверить, что провел здесь свое детство. Единственный плюс был в том, что иногда во двор заглядывали бродячие кошки, и он обязательно кормил их, просил прийти еще, но те почему-то не приходили. Детство у Джонхана было хорошим, наполненным теплом и лаской. Его родители всегда уделяли ему достаточно внимания, и он не имел право жаловаться. Ему просто не нравился дом. Одинокий, ненужный, грустный. Джонхан чувствовал себя именно таким в этих холодных стенах. Как бы сильно его ни любили. Казалось, всей это любви никогда не будет достаточно, чтобы заполнить все это пространство.

Прогулявшись по двору и вспомнив, как он и Вону играли здесь целыми днями, Джонхан почувствовал себя немного лучше. Ему еще было немного плохо, он все же потерял сознание несколько дней назад, но так и не получил должного отдыха. Наверное, Джонхан не любил этот дом, потому что он был золотой клеткой. В школу Юн никогда не ходил, у него были учителя, которые сами приходили. И большой мир Джонхан видел только если родители куда-то его водили, а это было довольно редко. Джонхан улыбается, вспоминая, как однажды ночью, когда Вону остался на ночь, они решили убежать, чтобы погулять за пределами размашистого забора. Они так этого и не сделали. Порой, Джонхан жалеет, что у него не было этого сумасшедшего подросткового максимализма.

— Молодой господи Юн, гости уже прибыли, — оповещает один из работников.

Джонхан кивает, следуя за ним. В детстве Джонхан называл всех работников Жнецами, потому что они были одеты во все черное, а лица их были безэмоциональными.

Поправив воротник рубашки, Джонхан натянул на губы приветливую вежливую улыбку, и встал рядом со своим отцом. Но улыбка с его лица растворилась в мгновение ока, когда перед ним встал Чхве Сынчоль. Губы на лице мужчины были растянуты в издевательской улыбке, волосы растрепанные, глаза прищуренные. Джонхан сжимает пальцы в кулаки, стараясь взять свои эмоции под контроль, и улыбается. После вежливого приветствия, Джонхан уже чувствует, как взмокла задняя сторона его шеи. А он еще даже не разговаривал с Сынчолем. Да один лишь вид этого придурка выбешивал Джонхана настолько, что он был готов бросить все это и уйти. Кем он себя возомнил, явившись в подобном виде к ним домой? _Да_ , его семья была богаче и имела больше власти, чем семья Юна, но это не значило, что он мог приходить на ужин в _толстовке_.

— Джонхан, покажешь молодому господину Чхве дом? — Голос отца вырывает Джонхана из раздумий.

— Конечно, — кивает Юн, вставая с места.

Он не смотрит на Сынчоля, даже не знает, пошел ли тот за ним, ему в целом вообще все равно. Было бы прекрасно, если бы он не пошел, тогда Джонхан смог бы прогуляться один и немного проветриться. Было невероятно душно.

— Я надеялся на медленную экскурсию, молодой господин Юн, — раздался голос Сынчоля позади. — Это прекрасный повод избежать скучных разговоров.

— Не понимаю о чем Вы, — говорит Джонхан.

— Говорю, иди медленнее, я не собираюсь сидеть весь вечер и слушать вежливую херню, — голос Чхве становится грубее и ниже на тон.

— Могли бы не приходить, — хмыкает на это Джонхан.

Как же. Сынчоль. Его. Раздражает.

— Для начала, давай опустим формальности, — просит Сынчоль. — Мы будем встречаться теперь часто, думаю, будет прекрасно, если мы станем друзьями.

— Я не завожу друзей, — отвечает Юн, но все равно слегка сбавляет шаг.

— А как же Вону?

— Молодой господин Чон исключение, а не правило.

— Думаешь, я не смогу стать еще одним исключением для тебя? — Немного обиженно проговорил Сынчоль, надув губы, при этом выглядя совершенно глупо.

Джонхан не может поверить, что назвал Сынчоля мужчиной. Глупость несусветная. Сынчоль скорее мальчик, даже парнем его назвать язык не повернется. И вот _это_ наследник многомиллионного бизнеса? Что за шутки. Юн фыркает, закатывая глаза:

— У Вас едва ли сил хватит заставить меня терпеть Ваше общество один вечер, — он усмехается, а затем честно добавляет: — Вы мне не нравитесь.

— Не то, чтобы я был в восторге от тебя, — прыскает Сынчоль.

Резко остановившись, Джонхан бросает на Сынчоля взгляд, полный презрения. _Никто_ не говорил ему подобное никогда. Ни у кого не хватало смелости, да и наглости, заявлять подобное. Провести время с Джонханом считалось чудом.

— Что? — Спрашивает Чхве, в недоумении хмурясь. — А ты думал я буду в восторге от общества кого-то столь напыщенного? Да ты хоть себя видел со стороны? Думаешь, словно весь мир тебе неровня, — улыбка на губах мужчины становится почти издевательской. — Вот что я скажу тебе, молодой господин Юн Джонхан, — тянет он, подступая ближе, становясь совсем близко, настолько, что Джонхан может почувствовать его дыхание на своем лице. — Все, что ты делаешь, лишь трусость. Что, смелости не хватает связать себя с кем-то даже такой простой связью, как дружба?

— Отойди, — Джонхан произносит хриплое, не узнавая свой собственный голос, а после толкает Сынчоля в грудь, отворачиваясь и уходя.

— Я тебя насквозь вижу, — говорит Сынчоль, нагоняя его и хватая за длинную прядь волос, что красиво спадали на спину.

Терпение Джонхана заканчивается. Он резко останавливается, разворачиваясь и толкая Сынчоля в грудь еще раз, заставляя отступить на несколько шагов. Взгляд его темнеет, он чувствует, как сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди.

— Прошу Вас впредь не беспокоить меня и не нарушать мое личное пространство, — на удивление спокойным голосом говорит Джонхан, не поддаваясь на провокации Сынчоля, он откидывая волосы за спину, закрепляя хвост получше, и смотрит на мужчину сверху вниз. — Не люблю, когда _всякие_ трогают меня.

Сынчоль смотрит ему в глаза, Джонхан не совсем понимает его эмоции, но одно становится ясным. Ему нравится. Даже лучше сказать — _он в восторге_. Джонхан не знает, нравится ли Сынчолю, когда его унижают, или он просто такой придурок, радуется, что смог вывести Юна на эмоции. Джонхан возвращается в гостиную, садясь рядом со своим отцом. Сынчоль приходит лишь спустя несколько минут. Вечер, наконец-то, подходит к концу. Проводив гостей, Джонхан прощается с родителями, возвращаясь к себе. Как же он любит свой дом.

Приняв душ, он падает на кровать. Коснувшись еще мокрой пряди волос пальцами, Джонхан вздыхает. Сынчоль прикасался к его волосам. И это не злило его совсем. Джонхан был рассержен не потому что Сынчоль нарушил его личное пространство, а потому что он ждал большего. Не нужно было строить надежды изначально. Конечно же Сынчоль просто захочет поразвлекаться с ним. Такое уже случалось с Джонханом. Почему-то все новые люди в его окружении зарекаются заполучить его. Неприступный, холодный, недоступный. Все это делало его мишенью для избалованных мальчишек, а порой и девушек.

Набрав номер Вону, Джонхан прикрывает глаза. Голова снова кружится.

— Ты выжил, — первое, что говорит Вону, ответив на звонок.

— Я бы поспорил, — тяжело вздыхает Юн. — Этот Сынчоль такой придурок!

— Да, я в курсе, — отвечает Вону, и Джонхан в ответ измученно мычит. — Что, _т_ _ак_ плохо?

— Знаешь, я почему-то думал, что, может, я ошибся на его счет, надеялся, что это я вообразил его полным кретином, все же, мы виделись впервые, а я уже вынес вердикт, — говорит Джонхан. — Но сегодня я понял, что мое первое мнение о нем было не ошибочным. Он действительно полный кретин.

— Что он сделал?

— Ну, он заявил, что видит меня насквозь, подышал на мое лицо, _т_ _ак_ близко стоял ко мне, сказал, что хочет быть моим другом, потом сказал, что не в восторге вообще общаться со мной. Вдобавок ко всему, он трогал мои волосы.

— Вот нахал! — Возмутился Вону. — На святое!

Поговорив с Вону еще немного, Джонхан отключил звонок, включил музыку и лег в кровать удобнее. Он не мог уснуть, мыслей было слишком много. И почти все о Сынчоле. Вспоминая, как близко тот стоял, сердце Джонхана заходится в бешенном темпе. Он мог видеть каждую морщинку на лице Чхве. И его _глаза_ , такие живые, красивые. Джонхан улыбается — у Сынчоля родинка над губой.

Нахмурившись, Джонхан резко распахивает глаза. Он сжимает пальцами майку на груди, пытаясь успокоить сердце. Он просто впечатлительный.


	6. прошлое: он впервые почувствовал его поцелуй на коже.

Вону, по мнению Джонхана, самый лучший человек в мире. Наверное, Джонхана цепляла его простота. В отличии от Юна, у него в жизни было меньше давления. Все надежды родителей были возложены на его старшего брата, а сам Вону жил так, как хотел и делал то, что хотел. Просто вместо того, чтобы ввязываться в неприятности и прикрываться деньгами своих родителей, Вону предпочитал быть лучшим сыном из всех возможных, чтобы выказать уважение и любовь к своей семье. Не было ничего, что Вону бы не сделал, ради своей семьи. Джонхан любил эту черту в своем друге.

Квартира Вону была очень маленькой, всего одна комната, кухня и ванная. В этом небольшом пространстве умещалось столько всего, чего Джонхан был не смог уместить в огромном родительском доме. Вону с легкостью мог позволить себе коттедж, а то и замок, но вместо этого, он жил в квартирке. При этом, он еще умудрился оборудовать целый угол для аквариума с рыбками. Однажды Вону сказал, что хочет купить себе акулу, даже если он никогда бы не стал держать акулу взаперти, а скорее отпустил бы его в свободное плаванье в океане, но было бы приятно знать, что где-то там, есть акула, которая принадлежит ему. С Вону было легко, Джонхан доверял ему безоговорочно.

— Их стало больше, — говорит Юн, слегка наклонившись и смотря на рыбок в аквариуме. — Ой, вот эта очень красивая.

— Да, я уже заказал аквариум побольше, — оповещает Вону, вставая рядом с ним.

— И где ты собираешься уместить его? — Интересуется Джонхан.

— Я избавлюсь от вот этих книжных полок, — Вону указывает на захламленные полки. — И от компьютера.

— Ты мог бы переехать в квартиру побольше, — предлагает Джонхан, смотря за тем, как лицо друга становится недовольным. — Почему нет?

— Я люблю свою квартиру, — пожимает плечами Вону.

Джонхан понимает. Он тоже любит свой дом, в котором уже определенный уют, и переезжать куда-то — лишний стресс.

— Ты будешь очень сильно злиться, если я скажу тебе, что согласился встретиться с Сынчолем через полчаса? — Спрашивает Вону.

— Нет, мне будет жаль тебя, — усмехается Юн. — Терпеть общество этого придурка, та еще пытка.

— Эм, ты должен будешь пойти со мной, — говорит Вону совсем тихо.

— Нет, не должен, — качает головой Джонхан, сохраняя улыбку на губах.

— Он собирает всех наследников для организации благотворительного ужина, — оповещает Вону, тяжело вздыхая. — Так как мой брат занят, вместо него пойду я. Он просил передать тебе, потому что у него не получилось найти твой номер.

Вот новости. Как бы сильно Сынчоль не нравился Джонхану, но все, что связано с благотворительностью было у Юна в перспективе. Он участвовал везде, где только успевал, у него даже было четыре собственных фонда, и три в совместительстве с Вону. Поэтому, он не может отказаться, просто оправдав это тем, что Сынчоль ему не нравится. Джонхан смотрит на беззаботных рыбок в аквариуме и завидует. Хорошо, наверное, быть простой рыбой в аквариуме простого Чон Вону. Звучит почти как мечта для Джонхана. Хотя он плавать-то не умеет. Вместо плавания он выбрал игру на скрипке. Еще в подростковые годы Джонхан много чем интересовался, но со временем, все, что осталось от его хобби — это занятия йогой. Через год, Джонхан уже будет готовиться перенять бизнес своего отца, работая в одном из филиалов. Работа его матери ему нравилась больше, но выбора у него не было.

На встречу с Сынчолем, Джонхан едет с ужасным настроением. Он старается настроить себя позитивно, но вспоминая, как Сынчоль беззаботно схватил его за волосы, злость внутри него так и кипит. Волосы были для Джонхана своего рода напоминанием. Красивые, длинные, идеально мягкие, всегда расчесанные. Совсем как Джонхан. Он ухаживал за своими волосами с трепетом вот уже пятый год. И никому не было разрешено касаться их. Иногда, он разрешал Вону заплетать себе косички, когда тот оставался на ночь, но для всех остальных это было недоступной зоной. Из всего доступного, Джонхан позволял только пожать руку, или положить ладонь на плечо, когда он танцевал с кем-то. Даже при разговоре с людьми, Джонхан предпочитал держать безопасную дистанцию.

Встреча состоялась в квартире Сынчоля. Только зайдя в нее, Джонхан фыркнул. Какой контраст — крошечная комнатка Вону и эта огромная бесформенная, почти пустая, квартира. Наверное, Сынчоль был из тех, кто говорит: «красиво жить не запретишь». Поприветствовав всех, Джонхан сел на край дивана, и Вону сел рядом с ним.

— Теперь все в сборе, — хлопнул в ладони Сынчоль. — Мне очень приятно, что все откликнулись, должен признать, я не ожидал, что придут все, — он кидает взгляд на Джонхана, который сидел с ровно вытянутой спиной, как будто на экзамене.

— Ближе к делу, у меня нет времени, — смотря на наручные часы, заявил Джун.

— Все вы знаете, что у моей мамы сеть своих клиник, — начинает Чхве. — И в последнее время очень туго с донорами. Я предлагаю собрать деньги, чтобы вознаграждать людей, которые готовы стать донорами.

— Глупость, — прерывает его Джонхан. — Мы не имеем право делать подобное. Люди становятся донорами без корыстных целей, а Вы предлагаете платить им, словно они на работу приходят.

Взгляды, устремленные на Джонхана, переходят теперь на Сынчоля, ожидая дальнейшую ссору. Но на лице Сынчоля появляется улыбка, и вопреки ожиданиям, он соглашается:

— Молодой господин Юн прав, — говорит он. — Тогда, возможно, у него есть какие-то идеи по поводу того, как решить эту проблему?

— Социальная реклама. Слышали о подобном? — Джонхан поднимает свой взгляд на Чхве, всем своим видом показывая, как ему не нравится эта компания. — Если и собирать на что-то средства, то на социальную рекламу. Организуете штат, таким образом убьете двух зайцев одновременно: и людей на работу наймете и информацию о нужде в донорах распространите.

— Это.., — Сынчоль тянет, явно не ожидавший подобного, он вообще вопрос задал, чтобы поставить Джонхана в тупик. — Отличная идея, вообще-то. Ну, значит, решено! По моим данным, молодой господин Юн и молодой господин Чон часто занимаются благотворительностью, может, они и будут главными?

— Глупость, — вновь хмыкает Джонхан. — Вы собрали нас всех, Вам и быть главным.

Вону прыскает, пряча смех за кашлем. Наблюдать за подобной сценой было просто невероятно. Он, конечно, ожидал, что будет очень жарко, но чтобы настолько… Напряжение в комнате было слишком сильным. И пока что Джонхан выигрывал всухую.

— Без проблем, — вздыхает Сынчоль. — Так как я один не справлюсь, я собрал вас всех, чтобы вы помогли мне с организацией. Я составлю список дел и раскидаю вас по нему, а затем сообщу каждому его миссию, согласны?

Не встретив сопротивления, Сынчоль довольно улыбнулся, хлопнул в ладони еще раз и сообщил, что все могут быть свободны. Джонхан встал со своего места, когда в комнате уже было почти пусто. Он легким движением откинул длинную прядь с плеча назад, и Сынчоль невольно засмотрелся. Джонхан был невыносимым снобом, но его красота — не шутки.

— Ты домой? — Спрашивает Юн, поправляя воротник рубашки Вону.

— На гимнастику, — отвечает тот, улыбаясь. — Насчет субботы…

— Я освободил все для субботы, — перебивает его Джонхан. — Все в силе, не переживай.

— Правда? — Глаза Вону загораются надежной. — Ты лучший! Представить себе не можешь, как же я хочу…

— Не здесь, — едва слышно шикает Юн, улыбаясь уголками губ. — Пошли, пока будем ждать машину, поговорим.

Джонхан разворачивается к Сынчолю, намереваясь попрощаться с ним. Кивнув, он уже собирается уйти, как Чхве неожиданно протягивает руку. Слегка нахмурившись, Джонхан смотрит ему в глаза, словно пытаясь разгадать намеренья. Он осторожно хватает ладонь Сынчоля в свою, _как же тепло, мягко, приятно_ … слегка встряхнув соединенные руки, Джонхан собирается уже отнять свою, как хватка Чхве усиливается. Ладонь Джонхана мгновенно взмокла от волнения, а сердце забилось, как сумасшедшее. Сынчоль медленно наклонился, притягивая руку Джонхана к своему лицу, а затем коснулся губами тыльной стороны его ладони.

Джонхан не дышит. Его глаза широко распахиваются от удивления, и он не знает, как себя повести. _Никто никогда…_ Сделав резкий вдох, Юн выдергивает свою руку из хватки Сынчоля, быстро разворачивается, покидая квартиру мужчины.

— Это что сейчас было? — Вону нагоняет Джонхана уже у дороги.

— Тот же вопрос! — В панике отвечает Юн. — Какого черта он вытворяет?

— Я думаю, ты ему нравишься, — делится наблюдениями Вону. — Это мило.

— Отвратительно, — хмыкает Джонхан.

Он сжимает пальцы в кулаки, а после разжимает, но это не помогает избавиться от ощущения мягких губы Сынчоля на коже. Внутри у Джонхана буря — он смущен, оскорблен, расстроен и счастлив одновременно. Все трепещет и сердце отказывается успокаиваться, как бы он не старался. Добравшись до дома, он с хлопком закрывает дверь, расслабляя шарф на шее и распахивая пальто. Как же душно. Ладони трясутся, когда он смотрит на место поцелуя и даже ноги слабеют. Это уже не впечатлительность. Джонхан в ярости.


	7. прошлое: он не понимает, почему злится.

Плюсы устраивать свидания Вону и Мингю в том, что Джонхан действительно может отдохнуть. Он редко ходил куда-то, потому что просто нет времени или ситуация не располагает к этому, а как начался тайный роман, он с легкостью находил выход. Например, три месяца назад он смог сходить в кинотеатр, не привлекая лишнего внимания, потому что Мингю должен был написать статью, и ему нужно было мнение со стороны. Таким образом, они умудрялись находить различные причины для походов куда угодно. Джонхану нравилось. Вону и Мингю, обычно, отдалялись от него, чтобы провести время друг с другом, а ему было очень комфортно наедине с собой. Такой отдых шел ему на пользу даже больше, чем занятия йогой.

Эта суббота была особенной. Настолько особенной, что Мингю, Вону и сам Джонхан готовились к ней месяц. Это была годовщина отношений. Им нужно было заставить родителей отпустить их на день и две ночи в другой город. Они собирались к морю. Потому что Вону хотел показать Мингю рыб, и они точно собирались заняться дайвингом. А Джонхан бы просто зависал на пляже, наслаждался коктейлями и может даже поплавал бы. У Мингю был дом на берегу, поэтому особо волноваться не приходилось. Но вот убедить родителей в необходимости пропустить званый ужин семьи Вэн, было почти нереальным. Да и у каждого из них была работа, которую они не могли так просто оставить. У них был месяц, и к ночи пятницы они смогли все уладить. Настораживало только одно:

— И что _он_ тут делает? — Джонхан окидывает Сынчоля придирчивым взглядом.

— Твой отец рассказал его отцу про наш проект, — говорит Мингю, фальшиво улыбаясь. — И он очень хотел присоединиться.

— Если бы мы брали в наши проекты _кого попало_ , то мы бы ехали с численностью в тридцать человек, — недовольно закатывает глаза Джонхан. — И разве у молодого господина Чхве не полно дел из-за благотворительной компании, которую он устраивает?

— У меня все схвачено, — отвечает Сынчоль, улыбаясь. — Спасибо, за переживания.

— Что же, в таком случае, удачной поездки, потому что я не собираюсь тратить свое время, болтаясь весь день с вами, — говорит Джонхан. — Три человека вполне достаточно, четвертый будет лишним.

Вону знает, что пытается сделать Джонхан. Заставить Сынчоля чувствовать себя неловко и непринято. Только это было нереально, ведь Сынчоль ввязался во все это ради Джонхана, и ничего не могло его остановить.

— Но ведь ты разработал весь проект, нет? — Спрашивает Чхве.

— Вообще-то, я, — машет рукой Вону. — Все, что касается рыб — по моей части.

— Знаете что? Я не буду вам мешать, — говорит Сынчоль. — Я просто еду отдохнуть к морю, а вы можете заниматься своими делами.

Как же. Раздражает.

Джонхан сдается. Он не может бросить Вону, потому что если он это сделает, то тот лишится идеального свидания и идеальной годовщины отношений, которые изначально обречены на провал. Просто Джонхан ненавидит, когда Вону грустит. И он не знает, почему убедил себя, что из этих отношений ничего не выйдет. Возможно, они наберутся смелости, и расскажут родителям, и дадут этому форму официальности и через год или два, кто-то из семей пойдет просить руки и сердца сына другой семьи. И это было так прекрасно. Джонхан бы очень хотел организовать свадьбу Вону и Мингю. Но реальность была ужасной: он едет к морю, и ему придется быть отвлекающим фактором для Сынчоля, чтобы тот не заметил ничего. А это значило, что придется провести время с Сынчолем. Кажется, у Джонхана снова дергается глаз.

— Ты вообще с нами? — Вону толкает друга в плечо, привлекая внимание.

— Извини, я просто думал, какими цветами захочу украсить зал во время твоей свадьбы с Мингю, — шепчет на ухо Вону Джонхан.

Не нужно слишком сильно стараться, чтобы Чон Вону покраснел. Джонхан смеется с его реакции, стараясь расслабиться. В конце концов — это не конец света. И, может быть, Джонхан сможет отыграться на Сынчоле за поцелуй. И за то, что он трогал волосы. Да вообще за все. В таком русле, Джонхану даже нравится.

Время переваливается за полночь, когда они добираются до места. Джонхан пропустил свое ежедневное занятие йогой перед сном. Он посещал занятия с инструктором в неделю три раза, но также иногда делал это дома, чтобы расслабить тело перед сном. Закрыв дверь в комнату, которая стала его на целый день и две ночи, он стягивает резинку с волос, довольно прикрывая глаза. Размяв мышцы после долгой поездки, он выходит на балкончик. Вид просто прекрасный. Месяц отражался в воде, звезды светили высоко, пахло морем, волны шумели. Джонхан прикрывает глаза, делая глубокий вдох. Наверное, стоило месяц мучиться, чтобы насладиться подобным.

— Прекрасный вид, не так ли? — Голос Сынчоля раздается снизу, и Джонхан сразу же склоняет голову, волосы скользят с его плеч, повисая в воздухе.

— Уже поздно, нам лучше не шуметь, — отвечает Юн, выпрямляясь и собирая волосы в хвост, чтобы не чувствовать себя уязвимым перед мужчиной.

— Ты очень красивый с распущенными волосами, — говорит Сынчоль, прикусив губу, а после исчезает, скорее всего, заходя в дом.

Джонхан отпускает свои волосы, позволяя им рассыпаться по плечам и спине. Наверное, это из-за злости сердце так быстро стучит и жар подступает к щекам и шее. Он тяжело вздыхает, возвращаясь обратно в комнату.

К четырем утра Джонхан понимает, что не уснет. Он умывается, одевается и выходит из дома. Этот пляж был частным, поэтому, не приходилось волноваться о внешнем виде. Уже не было так темно, но и до рассвета был час с лишним. Звезды один за другим пропадали с неба. Джонхан шагал по мягкому песку, вдыхая головокружительный запах моря, ветер играл с его волосами, подбрасывая их в воздухе. Самое приятное утро за последний год. Если он пропустит один день пробежки — ничего не случится.

— Тоже не спится? — Нагнав его, Сынчоль сравнял шаг. — Ох, у тебя действительно очень длинные волосы!

Что там Джонхан говорил про приятное утро? Он забирает свои слова назад.

— Почему Вы не спите? — Интересуется Юн, останавливаясь, чтобы собрать волосы.

— Зачем ты их собираешь? — Спрашивает Сынчоль, немного расстроенный. — С распущенными волосами ты еще красивее.

— Так безопаснее, — отвечает Джонхан, не считая нужным пояснять. — Почему Вы не спите? — Повторяет он свой вопрос.

— Ох, я плохо засыпаю на новых местах.

— В таком случае, Вам не следовало ехать.

— Это не проблема для меня, — пожимает плечами Сынчоль. — А ты почему не спишь?

— У меня болит голова, — поджимает губы Джонхан. — И я был бы благодарен, если бы Вы _не_ занимали меня бессмысленными разговорами. Я собираюсь пройтись и немного отдохнуть.

Сынчоль поднимает руки в знак того, что сдается, и останавливается, позволяя Джонхану уйти вперед. Ну и зачем он вообще вышел из дома? Сидел бы в комнате, подумаешь, не может уснуть на новом месте. Джонхану уже даже нельзя насладиться прогулкой. Корни волос жутко болели, и Джонхану очень хотелось распустить хвост. Он оглядывается, понимая, что Сынчоль уже довольно далеко, поэтому с легкостью распускает волосы. Так лучше. Намного уютнее и спокойнее. Высокий хвост был для Джонхана символом собранности. Он никогда не расслабился, пока резинка сжимала пряди. И он распускал волосы только когда чувствовал себя так, словно может отпустить ответственность, расслабиться.

Рассвет выглядит прекрасно. Джонхан сидит на песке, наслаждаясь видом. Сынчоль считает, что он красивый. _С распущенными волосами_. Он не знает, что именно из этого его злит так сильно, что щеки краснеют. Он чувствует себя немного глупым. По сути, он злится на Сынчоля из-за пустяков, даже если тот наговорил Джонхану много ненужного. Но Сынчоль далеко не первый человек, говорящий Юну подобные вещи. Так почему он реагировал именно так на Сынчоля?

— Я думал, ты бегаешь, — Вону садится рядом. — Что мы будем делать?

— С чем? — Спрашивает Джонхан, не отрывая взгляда от волн.

— С Сынчолем, — вздыхает Вону. — Я могу отменить дайвинг.

— Нет, — перебивает его Юн. — Ты ничего не будешь отменять, и вы с Мингю проведете день вместе. Я буду с Сынчолем.

— Но он же поймет, что нет никакого проекта.

— Ты думаешь, что еще не понял? Да и вообще, разве мы не можем позволить себе отдых на один день? Я думаю, Сынчоль поймет.

Вону кивает, решая довериться Джонхану. Ведь Джонхан никогда не подводил его.


	8. прошлое: он впервые говорит о любви с ним.

Прикрыв глаза, Джонхан старается не обращать внимание ни на что. _Ни на кого_. Его инструктор по йоге сказал, что заниматься йогой вдвойне приятнее, если это сделать на пляже. Это действительно было бы приятно, если бы Сынчоль не сидел в нескольких метрах от него, делая вид, что очень заинтересован созерцанием волн. Джонхан знает, что Сынчоль пялится. Быть откровенным, если бы перед Джонханом такой красивый парень, как он сам, занимался йогой, он бы тоже пялился. Разница была в том, что Сынчоль даже не пытался это скрыть.

— Ты не голодный? — Спрашивает Сынчоль, отводя взгляд, когда Джонхан выгибается, откидывая голову назад. — Ты не ел ничего с утра.

— Вам стало скучно просто смотреть и Вы решили заговорить? — Голос Юна звучит тихо и глубоко, он контролирует свое дыхание, чувствуя, как солнечные лучи играют на коже лица.

— Нет, но я надеялся, что ты хотя бы пообедаешь со мной, — с хрипотцой в голосе говорит Сынчоль.

— Я подумаю, — отвечает Джонхан, легкая улыбка касается его губ. — Но сейчас я вынужден попросить Вас не отвлекать меня.

Сынчоль больше ничего не говорит, а Джонхан медленно меняет свою позицию. Наверное, Сынчолю кажется, что подступиться к Джонхану будет сложнее, чем он надеялся. Все их разговоры пресекаются почти сразу же. Но Джонхан решает для себя, что поговорит с Сынчолем во время обеда. Ему интересно узнать о Чхве все, он хотел еще с первого дня их знакомства.

Закончив с йогой, Джонхан удовлетворенно вздыхает. Он собирает коврик, поворачиваясь к Сынчолю.

— Обед еще в силе? — Спрашивает он, откидывая волосы за спину.

— Да, конечно, — сразу же оживляется Сынчоль.

Джонхан не привык обедать, поэтому он не очень голодный, но вот выпить чай он никогда не откажется. Сынчоль молчит все время, поэтому и Джонхан не считает нужным начать разговор.

— А куда ушли Мингю и Вону? — Сынчоль интересуется, явно ожидая, что Юн продолжит врать.

— Дайвинг, — честно отвечает Джонхан. — Они давно говорили об этом.

— О, ты не собираешься врать мне больше? — Смеется Чхве.

— Я думаю, это не имеет смысла, — отвечает Джонхан, вдохнув приятный аромат чая. — Мы часто устаем, но для нормального отпуска редко находится время, поэтому, нам приходится прибегать к подобным идеям, — поясняет он, смотря мужчине в глаза. — И я надеюсь, что Вы никому не станете рассказывать об этом.

— Я очень ценю оказанное доверие, — улыбается Сынчоль. — В будущем, нам предстоит много видеться, и, возможно, даже работать вместе, было бы прекрасно, если бы у нас получилось прийти к взаимопониманию.

— Я не знаю, что означает для Вас взаимопонимание, но для меня это явно не тот случай, когда мы говорим друг другу неприятные вещи в лицо, ведя себя словно избалованные мальчишки, — фыркает Джонхан, взгляд его становится холодным, он рассчитывал, что Сынчоль захочет поговорить об этом.

— Прошу прощения за тот случай.

— Принято.

Вот теперь. Теперь Сынчоль выглядел как мужчина. Как наследник многомиллионного бизнеса. Его взгляд был спокойным и уверенным, и Джонхан чувствовал, что стоит с ним на одном уровне. Это было взаимопонимание, к которому он стремился. Возможно, если Сынчоль будет таким всегда, Джонхан сможет в один день назвать его своим другом.

— Ну, и когда вы собираетесь рассказать миру, что Вону и Мингю встречаются? — Спрашивает Сынчоль, с хитрым прищуром, а губы его преображаются в совсем неприятной ухмылке.

И вот Джонхан лишь несколько секунд назад думал, что сможет стать с ним друзьями. Этого не произойдет.

— Я _не_ заинтересован в сплетнях, — отвечает Джонхан, оставляя кружку с чаем на столе. — Особенно в тех, в которых звучат имена моих друзей.

— Какая верность, — хмыкает Сынчоль. — Но это не сплетни, а мои наблюдения.

— Должен Вас огорчить, Ваши выводы ошибочны, — заверяет Юн, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Ох, ну как скажешь, — со смешком отвечает Сынчоль. — Что насчет тебя?

— Меня?

— Да. Есть ли кто-то, кто тебе нравится?

Джонхан хмурится. С чего вообще Сынчоль думал, что он станет рассказывать ему о своих чувствах. На деле Джонхан бы не доверил Сынчолю даже такое знание о себе, как то, что ему нравится пить чай, не говоря уже о том, какой человек ему нравится.

— Не понимаю _как_ это вообще оказалось Вашим делом? — Джонхан раздражен, потому что не любит, когда лезут в его жизнь, а тем более в душу.

— Я осмелюсь предположить, что тебе никто не нравится, и более того, ты никому не позволяешь любить тебя, — говорит Сынчоль.

— Мы не дети, и должны уже давно усвоить, что _нет_ такого понятия, как любовь, — отвечает Джонхан, вставая с места и изящным движением откидывая волосы с плеча за спину. — Прошу Вас впредь не беспокоить меня подобными вопросами, молодой господин Чхве.

Джонхан выходит снова на пляж. Ему нравится смотреть на море, но больше всего ему нравится, что Сынчоль не говорит с ним, пока они на пляже. Оставшийся день Сынчоль не задает никаких вопросов, да и вообще не пытается завести разговор, лишь иногда улыбается так загадочно, что Джонхан едва сдерживает себя от того, чтобы не кинуть ему песка в лицо.

Приняв душ, Джонхан садится на кровати. Сынчоль не выходит у него из головы. Зачем он вообще заговорил о подобном. Джонхан не понимает его, и из-за этого не понимает и себя. В дверь тихо стучат, а после показывается голова Вону.

— Мы вернулись, — оповещает он, заходя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь. — Как твой день?

— Разве это не я должен спрашивать? — Джонхан улыбается.

— Ах, ты же знаешь, что тут нечего рассказывать, — довольно отвечает Вону, беря расческу и призывая друга сесть на стульчик, чтобы он смог расчесать его волосы. — Все было идеально. Я смог совместить рыб и Мингю, и это сделало меня супер счастливым.

Джонхан садится на предложенный стульчик, закрывая глаза, когда Вону начинает осторожно расчесывать пряди. Он рад, что хоть у кого-то был хороший день. По крайней мере, пока у них есть время для подобных беззаботных вещей, они должны пользоваться этим. Ведь уже через года-два, никто из них не сможет наврать родителям, что у них какой-то проект. Ведь тогда уже они будут главными, а вся ответственность будет лежать только на них. Беззаботная юность подходила к концу, и Джонхан ощущал это.

— Я надеюсь, ты не убил Сынчоля, — говорит Вону. — Хотя я увидел его на первом этаже, он выглядел живым.

— Был близок к этому, — хмыкает Джонхан. — Он пытался узнать у меня, встречаешься ли ты с Мингю.

— Тогда я удивлен, что он еще жив, — смеется Вону, смотря на то, как красиво ложатся длинные пряди на спину. — Это все, о чем вы говорили?

— Сначала, он извинился за то, что сказал мне ранее, и я даже понадеялся на секунду, что мы когда-нибудь сможем стать с ним друзьями, — рассказывает Джонхан. — Забыл об этой мысли сразу же после того, как подумал, потому что он снова стал полным придурком.

— Извини, что заставили тебя сидеть с ним, — вздыхает Вону.

— Он спросил меня, нравится ли мне кто-то, — говорит Джонхан, и рука Вону замирает.

— Джонхан, я шутил об этом в прошлый раз, но, — Чон встает напротив друга, смотря ему в глаза. — Что если ты ему _действительно_ нравишься.

— О, ну да, это же так _принято_ говорить всякую мерзость про людей, которые тебе нравятся, — сразу же отрицает подобную возможность Джонхан.

— Возможно, он просто не знает, как показать то, что ты ему нравишься!

— Ну уж точно не говорить гадости мне в лицо!

— Джонхан, просто подумай о подобной возможности…

— Вону, я знаю, ты супер счастлив в своих отношениях с Мингю, но в мире шанс на подобную любовь один на миллион, из нас он выпал тебе, и я счастлив за тебя, но пожалуйста, — Джонхан тяжело вздыхает, стараясь успокоиться. — Просто _пожалуйста_ , прекрати говорить глупости. Нет ни единого шанса, что я могу нравится Сынчолю. И здесь уж точно ноль шансов на то, что он может нравится _мне_.

Вону тяжело сглатывает, выдыхая тихое: «хорошо», а после снова принимается расчесывать волосы Джонхана.


	9. прошлое: он признается себе.

Правда в том, что он не знает. Джонхан не знает — почему мысль о том, что он мог нравится Сынчолю так сильно претила ему. Джонхан вообще и не надеялся никогда, что его отношения или брак будут по любви. Он считал, что когда наступит время, он поступит правильно — позволит родителям выбрать, решить, сделать. Джонхан никогда по-настоящему не думал, что он сам может влюбиться в кого-то. Какое-то время, он считал, что нет такого чувства, как любовь, но сейчас, смотря на Вону и Мингю, он о многом думает. И вся эта ситуация с Сынчолем ставила его в тупик.

 _Что будет, если кто-то полюбит его так сильно, что будет добиваться, несмотря ни на что?_ Этот вопрос пугал его. Но то, что ужасало его по-настоящему — _что будет, если он полюбит кого-то?_ Он сказал Сынчолю, что нет такого чувства как любовь. Было бы хорошо, если бы он в это верил. Джонхан всегда считал, что, действительно, нет такого чувства, как любовь, потому что любовь — это скорее комплекс чувств, а не что-то одно. Но речь ведь не шла о любви, не так ли? Вону лишь осмелился предположить, что он может нравится Сынчолю. Да, с момента встречи, Чхве сделал много вещей, от которых сердце Джонхана теряло привычный ритм. Но он не позволяет себе думать, _надеется_ , что это потому что он нравится Сынчолю. Скорее всего, Сынчоль просто развлекается. Он знает, что это правда, и нет никакой другой причины.

Да даже если так. Даже если он нравится Сынчолю, он с уверенностью мог заявлять, что ему не нравится Сынчоль. Очень сложно использовать слово «нравится» по отношению к человеку, который своим поведением лишь отталкивает. Да и что вообще означает: «не знает, как показать, что ты ему нравишься»? Ну, можно было начать с того, чтобы не называть его трусом. Или, _хотя бы_ , вести себя подобающим образом. Во всем, что делает или говорит Сынчоль нет смысла. И почему это так сильно влияло на Джонхана, что он уже полчаса думает об этом?

Он тяжело вздыхает, поднимая свой взгляд, чтобы найти Вону, но тот уже танцует с Мингю. Джонхан мягко улыбается, надеясь, что Ким сегодня использовал что-то из своих старым парфюмов, иначе завтра все, о чем будет слушать Джонхан — это новый запах, исходящий от него. Джонхан уже собирается выйти на балкончик, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом, как перед ним появляется Сынчоль.

— Приятно видеть тебя здесь, — говорит он, улыбаясь.

Джонхан едва ли не отвечает: «не могу сказать того же», но быстро одергивает себя, лишь слегка хмурясь в ответ.

— Позволишь? — Сынчоль протягивает руку, приглашая на танец.

— Что, понизили свои стандарты? — Спрашивает Джонхан, ему не нужно смотреть на своего отца, чтобы знать, что тот одобрит, тут дело в другом, он просто не хотел танцевать с Чхве, вспоминая его слова в их первую встречу. — Я думал, Вы не собираетесь танцевать, с таким _снобом_ , как я, — он говорит, смотря на мужчину сверху вниз, чтобы тот понял, как ему противна лишь мысль о возможных прикосновениях.

— Это было так давно! — Тихой поддельный смех вызывает у Джонхана тошноту. — Правда откажешь мне? Я думаю, твои родители будут очень недовольны этим фактом.

— Я не живу ради их одобрения, — отвечает Джонхан. — И если Вы _искренне_ хотите танцевать со мной, то Вам стоит прекратить пытаться заставить меня принять Ваши условия игры. Потому что это не игра. А если и так, вряд ли Вы победите в ней.

— Я извиняюсь за то, что сказал и сделал ранее, если ты позволишь, я бы искренне хотел потанцевать с тобой, — говорит Сынчоль, смотря на него теплым и мягким взглядом.

Джонхан смотрит на протянутую руку, он мечется между: _нет_ и _сто процентное нет_. Но зная, как ужасно это будет выглядеть со стороны, если он просто так возьмет и уйдет, проигнорировав руку Сынчоля, он не может позволить своим чувствам взять вверх. Всего один танец, ведь так? Он вытерпел общество Сынчоля на день, ничего не случится за пару минут.

Специально помедлив немного, чтобы все увидели сомнения в его действиях, и чтобы Сынчоль понервничал, думая, что будет опозорен перед всем высшим обществом, Джонхан все же вкладывает свою ладонь в ладонь Сынчоля. Тот улыбается, и Джонхан может видеть, как его плечи немного расслабляются. И думает: _«так тебе и надо, думал, единственный, кто может играть с нервами других людей?»_ Джонхан не преувеличивал, говоря, что если это все игра, то он обязательно победит в ней.

— Обычно, я веду в танце, — говорит Джонхан, чувствуя, как ладонь Сынчоля скользит по его спине, закрепляя свое положение на талии.

— Сегодня не обычный случай, — улыбается ему Сынчоль, делая первые движения и ведя Джонхана.

У Сынчоля очень теплые ладони — нежные, большие. Это настолько комфортно, что Джонхан чувствует себя немного обманутым. Он смотрит Сынчолю в глаза, пытаясь понять, что у того внутри, но не видит совершенно ничего, кроме мягких отблесков. Музыка звучит тихо и приятно, а улыбка на губах Чхве становится почти невыносимой для быстро бьющегося сердца Джонхана. Стоит Сынчолю оказаться лишь на сантиметр ближе обычного, как он задерживает дыхание. В этот момент, он понимает, почему Вону так одержим парфюмами Мингю. От Сынчоля невероятно приятно пахнет.

— Будем молчать, или ты хочешь поговорить? — Интересуется Сынчоль, поймав немного отстраненные глаза Джонхана.

— Если Вы продолжите оскорблять меня или спрашивать вещи, которые не имеют к Вам никакого отношения, я предпочту, чтобы мы молчали, — отвечает Юн холодным тоном, стараясь контролировать свои чувства.

— Посчитаешь ли ты нужным, ответить мне, нравится ли тебе сегодняшняя музыка? — Спрашивает Сынчоль.

— Да, исполнение очень приятное, — кивает в ответ Джонхан, улыбаясь уголками губ.

Сынчоль возвращает ему улыбку, но больше ничего не говорит. Джонхану ужасно душно. Он не может понять — от чего, но ладони непроизвольно потеют, а ладонь Сынчоля на талии жжется. Но он теряется совершенно, забывая о подобном дискомфорте, когда Сынчоль вновь ловит его взгляд, и больше не отводит свои глаза. Он как будто говорил с ним мысленно, и это было настолько интимно и _нежно_. Джонхан еще никогда подобного не испытывал.

К сожалению, музыка заканчивается. Сынчоль медлит, убирая руку с его талии с некой медлительностью, а после и отпускает ладонь. Становится холодно. Джонхан быстро кланяется, спеша уйти. Это еще что за чувства? Ему нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя испытывать подобные теплые чувства к Сынчолю.

Оказавшись на улице, Джонхан прижимается спиной к стене, тяжело дыша. Его руки так сильно трясутся, а на талии, месте, где была ладонь Сынчоля, прожигает холод. Он быстрым движением стягивает резинку с волос, позволяя прядям упасть на плечи. Он откидывает голову, жмуря глаза и делая несколько глубоких вдохов. Нет, он не может вернуться обратно. Этому не бывать. Не после того, как понимание, наконец-то, достигает его:

— Он мне нравится, — шепчет Джонхан.

— Почему ты убежал? — Голос Сынчоля заставляет вздрогнуть и резко отпрянуть от стены.

Сынчоль застывает вместе с ним, смотря на него, изучая, словно видел что-то действительно прекрасное. У Джонхана распущены волосы, и он, все еще, тяжело дышит. Сынчоль _видит_. Видит в каком беспорядке Джонхан находится, как сильно мечутся чувства внутри него. Видит абсолютно все — по волосам, по трясущимся рукам, по загнанному дыханию.

— Я надеялся, — начинает тихо Сынчоль, словно отмерев, — что ты подаришь мне еще один танец.

— Прошу меня простить, — дрожащим голосом отвечает Джонхан, тяжело сглатывая и отступая на шаг, словно боясь, что мужчина нарушит установленную безопасную дистанцию. — Я не хорошо себя чувствую, прошу Вас… не могли бы Вы.., — прикрыв глаза на секунду и облизав пересохшие губы, Джонхан, наконец-то, приходит к нужной мысли: — Я буду благодарен, если Вы вернетесь обратно и не скажете никому об этом.

— Если тебе плохо, я могу отвезти тебя домой, — говорит Сынчоль, совершенно искреннее, так, как не говорил с Юном еще никогда.

— Нет, — быстро отвечает Джонхан. — Спасибо, за предложение, но я сам.

— Позвольте мне.., — Сынчоль делает шаг, вытягивая руку, чтобы коснуться, но Джонхан сразу же отступает на два назад, выглядя напуганным, и Чхве хмурится, опуская свою руку, и делает для себя какие-то непонятные Джонхану выводу. — Прошу прощения, если я хоть как-то обидел тебя. Я пойду. Спасибо, за вечер, поправляйся.

Джонхан кивает, смотря на то, как Сынчоль удаляется, и когда тот скрывается из вида, он прижимает ладонь к губам, тихо мыча. Это агония. Джонхан совершенно не понимает Сынчоля, его намеренья и его мысли. Все кажется таким непонятным, таким запутанным. Почему… Зачем Сынчоль вообще был таким придурком, чтобы потом оказаться самым прекрасным человеком, которого Джонхан встречал за всю свою жизнь? Как такое вообще могло произойти?

Немного успокоившись, Джонхан вызывает себе такси. Ему нужно избавиться от этих чувств. А если и не избавиться, то научиться игнорировать их.


	10. прошлое: он впервые отверг его чувства.

Изначально, разбив утром кружку, Джонхан просто решил, что это последствия бессонницы, потом, когда он опоздал на стажировку, он скинул все на пробки по пути, после, когда он уронил папки на пол и все документы перемешались между собой, он не нашел нужной отговорки. Руки сильно тряслись еще с вечера, у него не было времени, чтобы все осмыслить, а стоять час под душем в прострации — не выход. Поэтому, он стряхнул с себя пелену оцепенения и решил просто сделать вид, словно ничего и не было. Ведь, ну, подумаешь, нравится. Всего лишь нравится, вообще Джонхану много людей нравится, и что теперь? Из-за каждого вот так себя вести?

Сынчоль Джонхану нравится. _Джонхан не влюблен в Сынчоля_. Значит проблемы нет. Просто нужно было сосредоточиться, собрать все свои мысли в одну кучу и перестать дергаться каждый раз, как вспоминался прошлый вечер. В девять вечера, он, наконец-то, заканчивает разбирать бумаги, которые сам и раскидал, распределив их по тем же папкам, он со спокойным сердцем идет домой. Поужинав и приняв душ, он ложится на кровать, даже не расправив ее. Оцепенение возвращается, оно было на протяжении всего дня, просто он делал вид, что его нет. Это было очень плохо.

Ну и зачем он согласился танцевать с Сынчолем? Подумаешь, опозорил бы его перед всеми, что в этом такого? Джонхан делал подобное со многими, кто ему не нравился, чем Сынчоль был особенным? Ах, да, Сынчоль нравится Джонхану. Нравится. Ну подумаешь, великое дело! Джонхану и Вону нравится, и Мингю тоже нравится, да даже Джун с его замашками китайской мафии нравится. Да что в этом Чхве Сынчоле такого особенного, что он не отпускает мысли? Зажмурив глаза, Джонхан облизывает губы, вспоминая, каким неуверенным и досадливым выглядел Сынчоль вчера, когда он не позволил к себе прикоснуться. Как опустилась его рука, как он сделал шаг назад, отступая, как взгляд его метнулся в неуверенности.

Стук в дверь проникает в мысли, Джонхан хмурится, подходя к двери. Он не ждет никого, прийти в такой час мог только Вону, если случилось что-то ужасное. Открыв дверь, Джонхан замер.

— Хэй, — Сынчоль неловко взмахнул рукой.

— Что Вы здесь делаете? — Спрашивает Джонхан, хмурясь и пальцами цепляясь за дверь сильнее.

— Вчера тебе стало плохо, и я решил проверить, в порядке ли ты, — отвечает Сынчоль. — Твой отец сказал мне адрес.

У Джонхана замирает сердце. Сынчоль говорил с отцом. И он пришел проверить, как себя чувствует Джонхан. Что за фигня тут происходит?

— Я в порядке, спасибо за волнение, — ледяным тоном отвечает Джонхан, ненавидя то, что Сынчоль наблюдает это беспорядочное состояние уже второй раз. — Это все?

— Ого, даже не пригласишь меня на чай?

— Давайте проясним кое-что: мы не друзья. Мы никогда ими не станем. Вы мне не нравитесь, даже больше, я Вас не понимаю.

— Ты мне нравишься, — просто говорит Сынчоль, не давая Джонхану продолжить речь. — Очень сильно, — добавляет тише Чхве, словно только сейчас осознав, что говорит, уверенность в его действиях становится меньше, а взгляд мечется по лицу Юна, пытаясь считать реакцию.

— Мне очень жаль, — отвечает Джонхан, сжимая ручку двери сильнее.

— И что это значит?

— Это значит, что мне жаль. Я не разделяю Ваши чувства.

— Можно узнать, почему ты не ответил мне должным образом? Или почему хотя бы не попытаешься дать мне шанс? — Спрашивает Сынчоль, смотря в глаза Юна, чтобы иметь возможно заметить малейшие изменения.

— Какой ответ Вы от меня ждали? — Голос Джонхана становится еще холоднее, он не выражает никаких чувств, помимо раздражения. — Вы оскорбили меня, моих друзей и мою семью, скажите мне, как я должен Вам ответить? Я уже молчу о шансе, о которым Вы посмели подумать.

— Друзей? Семью? Можно узнать, когда такое было?

— В первый же день нашего знакомства, Вы оскорбили меня, назвав снобом, — Джонхан слегка отталкивает дверь, позволяя Сынчолю увидеть больше, но это лишь для того, чтобы Юн смог показать себя выше этого разговора. — Во вторую нашу встречу, Вы пришли в неподобающей одежде, тем самым оскорбив мою семью, — продолжает он, наблюдая за тем, как тушуется Чхве. — Недавно, когда мы ездили к морю, Вы мало того, что осмелились оскорблять моих друзей грязными слухами, так еще и влезли в мое личное пространство, считая, что моя личная жизнь имеет к Вам отношение, — заканчивает Джонхан, громко цокнув. — И после этого, Вы заявляетесь ко мне домой, в поздний час, и просите у меня принять Ваши чувства? Дать Вам шанс? Я не думаю, что Вы его заслужили.

— Я уже просил прощения у тебя, — говорит Сынчоль, после недолгого молчания. — Ты сказал, что принял мои извинения.

— Молодой господин Чхве, Вам не следует заблуждаться, — отвечает Джонхан. — Принять извинения, не значит простить.

— И что, никаких шансов? — С тихой надеждой интересуется Сынчоль.

— Мне очень жаль, — хрипит Джонхан.

Сынчоль с минуту смотрит ему в глаза, пытаясь понять, блестят ли его глаза из-за слез или все же из-за уличного фонаря. Джонхана очень сложно читать, но Сынчоль может поклясться, что вчера вечером увидел в нем чувства. А сейчас, как будто ничего этого и не осталось. Все такой же красивый — длинные волосы в беспорядке касаются хрупких плеч, широкая майка оголяет ключицу, спортивные штаны скрывают стройные бедра. Слишком безэмоциональный.

Джонхан надеется, что Сынчоль увидит. Увидит, как трясутся его пальцы, как слезы собрались в глазах и как едва заметно дрожит голос. Эта глухая надежда не хочет покидать его, как будто, если Сынчоль заметит, то он все поймет. И это действительно так. Лишь бы заметил.

— Нет, это мне жаль, — все же говорит Чхве, выдохнув. — Что потревожил Вас в столь поздний час, — голос его приобретает былую уверенность.

— До встречи, — кивает Джонхан, сразу же закрывая дверь.

Прижавшись к двери спиной, Джонхан зарывается пальцами в волосы, сжимая у корней. _Что за хрень сейчас произошла?_ Сердце билось в горле, дыхание сбилось, а по щекам покатились слезы. Да почему он плачет? Это же он отказал Сынчолю. Хотя тут другого исхода и быть не могло, со всем, что сказал и сделал Чхве, Джонхан бы не смог позволить себе принять его чувства. Даже если Сынчоль нравится Джонхану. Эти чувства обречены на смерть с самой первой секунды их появления. Дрожащими руками, он набирает знакомый номер.

— Вону, — хрипит едва слышное, оседая на пол. — Что я наделал?

— Джонхан? — Сонный голос друга звучит взволнованным. — Что случилось?

— Я совершил ошибку, — шепчет Джонхан.

— Дай мне несколько минут, ладно? Я сейчас приеду, — говорит Вону, отключая вызов.

Вспоминая все техники, Джонхан пытается остановить свои всхлипы и восстановить нормальный пульс. Что если Сынчоль пойдет к отцу? Что если Сынчоль расторгнет договор между их компаниями? Нет, ведь Джонхан не мог иметь такую цену. Джонхан Сынчолю лишь нравится. _Сынчоль в Джонхана не влюблен_.

Услышав стук, Джонхан резко встает с места, открывая дверь. Вону толкает его внутрь дома, закрывая за собой дверь и снимая пальто. Он не говорит много, лишь помогает Джонхану добраться до ванной и снять одежду. Холодный душ всегда успокаивает. И когда Юн успокаивается, Вону дает ему одежду и выходит из ванной комнаты. Джонхан выходит, словно в прострации, садится на предложенный стул и дает Вону высушить свои волосы.

— Расскажешь? — Мягко спрашивает Вону, убирая фен и беря в руки расческу, принимая мягко расчесывать пряди.

— Ты был прав, — хрипит Джонхан, моргнув, он понимает, что его ресницы немного замерзли от влаги.

— М? В чем? — Интересуется Вону.

— Я нравлюсь Сынчолю.

— Хорошо.

— Сынчоль мне тоже нравится.

— Отлично.

— Он признался мне, — шепчет Джонхан, прикусывая губу, чтобы заставить голос не дрожать.

— И что ты сделал? — Вону спрашивает, мягко собирая передние пряди и зачесывая их назад.

Тишина повисает в комнате. Джонхан тяжело сглатывает, он не может заставить себя произнести эти слова вслух. Он вспоминает, как похолодел взгляд Сынчоля, и как он обратился к Джонхану на «Вы». Сердце колет от этого, а на глаза снова наворачиваются слезы. Джонхан много кому отказывал, но ведь Сынчоль ему нравился. И его сердце требовало, чтобы Джонхан хотя бы не лишал возможности на простое общение с Чхве.

Джонхан выдыхает едва слышное: _«отказал»_ , как ответ на вопрос. Вону прикрывает глаза, услышав это. Конечно Джонхан должен лишить себя всего. Должен найти тысячу поводов, чтобы не позволять себе _чувствовать_. Закончив с волосами, Вону убирает расческу, расправляет кровать и смотрит на Джонхана, чтобы тот лег. Выключив свет, Вону ложится тоже.

— Ты сам отказал ему, прекрати реветь, — говорит Вону, обнимая друга со спины.

— Но он мне нравится, — всхлипывает Джонхан. — Я танцевал с ним лишь раз. И стоило ему посмотреть мне в глаза, как я оказался в глубоком океане, наполненном теплотой и нежностью. Мое сердце радуется, когда я вижу его.

— Ты должен был отправить его к своему отцу, — вздыхает Вону. — Зачем ты повторяешь мои ошибки?

— Отец бы одобрил, — смеется Джонхан. — Без вариантов бы одобрил.

— Но ты отказал ему.

— Я нагрубил ему.

Вону тяжело вздыхает, прижимаясь ближе и прикрывая глаза. Он говорит тихое: «спи, утром станет легче».


	11. прошлое: он понимает, что не разбирается в людях.

Джонхан громко фыркает, бросая журнал в стену, Вону дергается, но ничего не говорит. Вот и все. Репутация разрушена, и почему? Потому что какой-то Чхве Сынчоль решил прийти к нему в полночь и признаться в _никому ненужных_ чувствах. Глупость. Да кому вообще эти чувства сдались? Как будто эти чувства могут теперь доказать другим, что Джонхан не взбалмошный, безответственный и бесстыдный мальчишка из богатой семьи, который думает, что правила приличия не для него написаны. Да чтобы Сынчоль этими своими «нравится» подавился.

— Все не так плохо, — успокаивает его Вону. — Это желтая пресса, они как-то даже писали про нас с тобой.

— Замолчи лучше, — сквозь зубы отвечает Юн.

Годы. Годы безостановочного труда похоронены под дверью Джонхана. Все запачкано, испорчено. Все его старания втоптаны в грязь пошлых слухов желтой прессы. И это все вина Чхве Сынчоля.

Джонхан выслушивает нравоучения от матери, которая не брезгует словами, бьет по больному, напоминая, кем Юн является на самом деле. Джонхан кусает губы, чтобы не заплакать, его плечи трясутся от досады и злости, все, что он может выговорить, лишь тихое: «ничего не было, я отказал ему.» Отказал в чем? Отказал в сексе? В отношениях? _В чувствах_. Джонхан лишь отказал Сынчолю в чувствах, но кого это волнует? Никого не волнуют чувства.

Родители Джонхана любят его, заботятся о нем и возлагают на него много надежд. Но это не значит, что они не строгие. Джонхану еще в детстве дали понять, что одалживая что-то, люди не будут слишком долго ждать возвращения их долга. А Джонхан должен своим родителям.

— И чем ты думал? — Голос отца разрывает тонкую защиту, которую успел построить себе Джонхан за время длительного молчания матери.

— Мне очень жаль, — одними губами шелестит Джонхан.

— Глупость, — фыркает его отец. — Жаль? И что же ты сделал, что тебе жаль?

— Я не делал ничего, что опорочило бы имя нашей семьи, — отвечает Джонхан, сглотнув ком в горле.

— Ты спал с ним? — Обрушивается на него вопрос матери.

Джонхан не может поверить в это. Он смотрит на свою мать, и все тело начинает дрожать. Как она могла спросить подобное? Разве Джонхан не доказывал неоднократно, что подобные связи его не интересуют? Разве Джонхан не был удостоен доверия своих родителей? Слезы застилают глаза, он опускает голову, сжимая пальцы в кулаки. Это так унизительно. Невыносимо.

— Отвечай, — спокойный голос отца разбавляется нотками злости. — Ты спал с Чхве Сынчолем или нет?

— Нет, — едва слышно шепчет Джонхан, чувствуя, как обида пожирает его изнутри, но он сжимает зубы, не позволяя себе показывать лишние чувства.

— _Если_ ты не спал с ним, то не распинайся перед другими и не проси прощения, — хмыкает его мать. — Подними голову выше, ты не сделал ничего, за что тебе должно быть стыдно. Со слухами мы разберемся.

— Спасибо, — Джонхан кланяется, сразу после покидая родительский дом.

Это просто чертова желтая пресса. Как этот слух смог прогреметь так сильно, что дошел до его родителей? Джонхан вытирает слезы с щек, он ощущает себя настолько униженным, что от обиды не может перестать плакать. Как его родители вообще могли подумать о подобном? Чтобы он — Юн Джонхан, спал с кем-то, не находясь в отношениях? Вздор. _Если его родители так просто готовы поверить в грязный слух, смешав его со всей этой мерзостью, то зачем ему вообще так сильно стараться поддерживать свою репутацию?_

Еще ночью он плакал, потому что сердце болело безустанно из-за Сынчоля, а теперь он готов был и Сынчоля и это сердце бросить в океан на съедение акулам. Ну и хороши же родители, ничего не скажешь. И разве это не отец дал Сынчолю адрес? Как интересно все складывается. Гордость не позволяет Джонхану принять все, как есть. Никто не должен был сомневаться в нем, тем более родители. Ведь он чист. Он не сделал ничего плохого.

Потрепав свои волосы, Джонхан запрокидывает голову, зачесывая пряди назад. Сейчас бы сюда Вону, который любовно расчешет и приведет в порядок. У Джонхана не было желания делать вообще что-либо, он ощущал себя преданным. Не может быть, чтобы одна мелочь так легко разрушила многолетнее доверие родителей. Ну что за бред. Сынчоль мог все это подстроить. К вечеру Джонхан решает, что нужно перестать хандрить. В конце концов, он всегда знал, что рано или поздно подобное пятно будет поставлено на его репутации. Никто все равно не посмеет напрямую сказать что-то Джонхану. А слухи улягутся уже спустя месяц. И весь этот месяц, Джонхан решает просто работать усердно и появляться в обществе как можно меньше.

Громкий стук в дверь, почти оглушающий, нервный и неровный заставляет Юна вздрогнуть. Он встает со своего места, убирая лэптоп с коленей. Открыв дверь, он теряет дар речи. Вону, весь в слезах, громко всхлипывающий и говорящий что-то непонятное.

— Успокойся, я не понимаю, что ты говоришь, — раздраженно выдыхает Джонхан, втягивая Вону в дом и захлопывая дверь.

— Он знает, — хрипит Вону, вытирая слезы рукавом толстовки. — Мой брат знает.

— Знает? — Джонхан хмурится, пытаясь понять, о чем речь, и когда до него доходит, он ошарашенно смотрит на друга. — Как?

— Я не знаю, не знаю, он позвал меня к себе, и там был Мингю, и они говорили, а я просто как дурак, и потом мой брат сказал, и Мингю, и я.., — невнятно бормочет Чон.

— Вону, сделай глубокий вдох, — просит Джонхан, хватая его за руки. — А теперь выдохни. Вот так.

Усадив Вону на диван и дав ему стакан воды, Джонхан садится рядом, смотря на него с сочувствием. Они молчат какое-то время, пока Вону успокаивается.

— Сынчоль сделал это, — говорит уверенно Вону.

— Откуда Сынчолю знать о тебе и Мингю, — хмурится Джонхан.

— А почему бы нет? Это он ездил с нами к морю, разве нет? И это он постоянно говорил с тобой обо мне и Мингю. Логично, что это он.

— Так, давай не будем делать поспешных выводов.

— Ты так говоришь, потому что он тебе нравится и ты не хочешь видеть в нем плохое.

— Вону, все в Сынчоле плохое, я вижу это отчетливо, — зло отвечает Джонхан, кинув на друга недобрый взгляд. — Но я не собираюсь обвинять его в чем-то, не убедившись в этом. Что сказал твой брат?

— Да какая разница? Все кончено! — Разреженно говорит Вону, с громким стуком опуская неполный стакан на стол. — Мингю отказался от меня.

— Что? — Непонимающе шепчет Юн. — Отказался?

— Когда я понял, что скрывать уже нет смысла, я обратился к Мингю, попросил его прямо сейчас просить разрешения у моего брата, — Вону поджимает губы, вспоминая каким униженным он себя чувствовал.

— И? Что он сказал? — Подгоняет его Джонхан.

Вону жмурит глаза, подавляя новую волну истерики. Он выдыхает тихое: _«ничего»_ , объясняя этим все. Джонхан никогда не ожидал от Мингю подобного, ему казалось, что скорее Вону будет тем, кто в последнюю минуту засомневается, но чтобы Мингю… должно быть, он действительно ничего не понимал в людях.

— Я выглядел как дурак, — Вону говорит со смешком. — Стоял там, со слезами на глазах и просил Мингю принять меня, на глазах у брата. _Так унизительно_.

— Что сказал твой брат? — Спрашивает Юн.

— Что мне нужно перестать быть таким доверчивым, — вздыхает Вону. — И он прав. Нахрен Мингю. Вот рыбы никогда бы так не поступили.

— Действительно, — Джонхан сдерживает смех, как может.

— Что? Я серьезно! — Пихает его в плечо Вону. — Рыбы не разобьют мне сердце. Неделю назад мне предложили поехать с исследовательской группой в Калифорнию, к Тихому океану. Когда я сказал Мингю об этом, он сказал, что это далеко и надолго, поэтому, мне лучше отказаться.

— Вот мудак, — делает вывод Джонхан. — Это же твоя мечта.

— Хах, — Вону смотрит на друга, словно осознав что-то. — А ведь и правда. Я уже и забыл, что хотел всю жизнь исследовать Тихий океан.

— Ты должен поехать, это ведь такая возможность, — говорит Джонхан, схватив Вону за плечи. — Я буду скучать по тебе, потому что ты мой единственный друг, но это то, о чем ты мечтал. Сколько тебя не будет?

— Ну, вообще план разработан на два года, — отвечает Вону. — А там как пойдет.

— Два года, — в раздумьях шепчет Джонхан. — Отлично! Я буду приезжать к тебе летом, а ты будешь показывать мне своих рыб.

— Я приму предложение, — говорит Вону, улыбаясь. — Осталось поговорит с братом. И решить, куда деть своих рыб.

— Я могу выделить им место у себя, — отвечает Джонхан. — И ты расскажешь мне, как ухаживать за ними.

Наконец-то, все мысли Джонхана, за весь день, были забиты совсем другим. Может, из-за того, что Джонхан был уверен, что из отношений Мингю и Вону ничего не выйдет, он не чувствовал себя слишком грустным. В конце концов, Мингю оказался трусом и Джонхан счастлив, что Вону готов избавиться от своих чувств и надежд и двинуться дальше. Эти мысли приводят его к другому: почему Вону так уверен, что это Сынчоль раскрыл их отношениях? Конечно, Джонхан подозревает, что Чхве явился к нему в поздний час со своим признанием лишь чтобы навредить репутации Юна, но зачем ему отношения Мингю и Вону? Джонхан совсем ничего не понимает.


	12. прошлое: он впервые дарит ему улыбку.

Зима длится всего неделю, Вону собирается уезжать сразу после нового года, а у Джонхана на душе как-то паршиво. Слухи стихают, и Юн продолжает игнорировать существование Сынчоля. Они не видятся две недели, наверное, этого достаточно, чтобы Джонхан перестал думать о нем совсем. Вону воодушевленно рассказывает про каждую рыбку, про корма и про воду. Он записывает все в блокнот, отдавая его Джонхану, и к середине декабря, одна стена в доме полностью занята огромным аквариумом. Он привыкает к рыбкам спустя три дня, и даже начинает ужинать не на кухне, а гостиной, чтобы им не было одиноко. Кажется, все возвращается на круги своя.

Джонхан признается себе, что ему безумно не хватает секретных отношений Мингю и Вону к середине декабря. Что-то кажется ему удивительно простым, потому что Вону совсем не переживает и даже не убивается, как будто выплакал всю свою любовь в первую ночь. Зато отношения между Вону и его братом становятся намного лучше. Джонхан слышит краем уха, во время практики, что компания Чонов отказалась подписывать договор о сотрудничестве в новом году с Кимами. Это немного, но все же греет душу. Джонхан невероятно счастлив, что семья Вону все еще стоит рядом с ним и готова поддержать, и даже, в каком-то роде наказать обидчиков. Это невольно напоминает Джонхану о том, что его собственная семья бы так не поступила. Случись какая-то беда, они поставят интересы компании выше Джонхана.

— Ты же пойдешь на новогодний вечер, который устраивают Чхве? — Спрашивает Вону, наклоняясь, чтобы поприветствовать своих рыб. — Я буду очень сильно скучать во вам, мои малыши.

— Я буду присылать тебе ежедневные фотографии, — говорит Джонхан. — Не думаю, что смогу пойти. Отец попросил разобраться с кое-какими документами.

— Если ты не придешь, люди начнут снова сплетничать, — предупреждает Вону. — Лучше приди хотя бы на полчаса.

— Я не пойду, не потому что не хочу видеть Сынчоля, что тоже не ложь, а потому что буду занят работой, — закатывает глаза Джонхан. — Не все в мире вращается вокруг сомнительных несуществующих отношений.

— Это мы знаем, что отношения несуществующие, — хмыкает Вону. — И вообще, не смей бросать меня там одного.

— Твой брат же тоже там будет.

— Мой брат будет занят соблазнением младшего сына Ли. В его планы вряд ли входит составить мне компанию.

— Младший сын Ли? Ли Чан? Ему нравится _Ли Чан?_ — Джонхан удивленно смотрит на друга. — Сколькому этому мальчишке лет? Четырнадцать?

— Здраствуйте, добро пожаловать, ему восемнадцать, — смеется Вону.

— Как давно?

— Я не знаю? Что за вопрос?

— Помнишь на его тринадцатилетие, Джихун так много выпил, что чуть не утонул в бассейне? — Интересуется Джонхан, улыбаясь, когда вспоминает весь переполох.

— Знаешь, что я помню? Как Джун впервые попробовал травку, — смеется Вону. — Он разговаривал с деревом, думая, что это полицейский, я чуть не умер.

Было много воспоминаний, оставленных в основном с детских праздников и подростковых дней рождений. Раньше они виделись не только от банкета к банкету, но и по дням рождениям. И обычно все происходило на подобных недо вечеринках. Впервые алкоголь Джонхан попробовал на дне рождении Сунена, а на дне рождении Сынгвана он впервые соврал родителям, что ничего запредельного не будет, что обернулось настоящей катастрофой в конце, ведь гараж поместья сгорел. После этого, Джонхан перестал ходить к своим знакомым, и связь прервалась почти мгновенно. Кроме запрета, еще и начались экзамены и поступление в университет, и там уже не до дней рождений. Вечеринкой подобное нельзя было назвать, потому что обычно собирались лишь дети узкого круга, и самое большое количество никогда не превышало девяти человек.

— Я не видел Сунена уже, наверное, три года, — говорит Джонхан, потерев подбородок.

— Потому что он в Японии, — отвечает Вону. — Он помогает отцу с дочерней компанией там, но на новый год он будет на банкете.

— Ты общаешься с ним? — Интересуется Юн.

— Я со всеми общаюсь, — пожимает плечами Вону. — У меня есть связь даже с Джису, правда мы общаемся очень редко.

— Джису? — Хмурится Джонхан, пытаясь вспомнить кто это. — Хон Джису? Я не слышал о нем ничего с тех пор, как он уехал в Америку.

— Я написал ему, что буду в Калифорнии после праздников, он пообещал встретиться со мной.

— Это хорошо, что ты общаешься со всеми. Мне как-то боязно.

— Боязно? Думаешь, они как-то отразятся на твоей репутации? — Спрашивает Вону, недовольно хмурясь.

— Ну да? — Неуверенно тянет Джонхан. — Слышал, что Хансоль из участков не вылезает, у Джихуна какая-то зависимость была, а про Минхао вообще говорить нечего. Если я буду поддерживать связь с такими людьми, моя репутация будет погублена.

— А Джун?

— И его замашки китайской мафии.

— Сунен?

— Он болтливый, ему ничего нельзя доверить.

— Рад, что хотя бы меня ты принимаешь, как друга.

— Вону, ты лучший человек во всем мире, — говорит Джонхан, вздохнув. — Я не знаю, что буду делать без тебя.

— Кормить моих рыбок, конечно же, — улыбается довольно Вону.

Как же Джонхан хотел уехать вместе с Вону. Он завидовал спокойствию и простоте друга, как будто ничего не тревожило его, и все у него было под контролем. У Джонхана никогда ничего не под контролем, но он научился делать вид, словно контролирует абсолютно все. Джонхан думает, что было бы, если бы он все же принял чувства Сынчоля? Каково бы это было, посмотреть Сынчолю в глаза и сказать: _«ты мне тоже нравишься»_. И как бы радовалось сердце, если бы Сынчоль позвал его на свидание. _Если бы._

Джонхан не врал, говоря, что у него много работы, и из-за нее он, возможно, не сможет быть на банкете. Но ему так сильно хотелось увидеть Сынчоля, что руки тряслись, не позволяя набрать нужный текст на лэптопе. Вону еще и пишет, что зал украшен просто потрясающе, и что Сынчоль, к слову, выглядит еще более потрясающе. Джонхан сдается. Через час, он уже входит в огромный зал. Поместье Чхве было настолько большим, что больше походило на замок, и по сравнению с ним, родительский дом Джонхана, казался ему крошечным.

— Спасибо, — Вону говорит, улыбаясь, и глаза его блестят, так и говоря: «за то, что спас меня от этого ужаса». — Ты уже поздоровался со всеми?

— Я только вошел, — говорит Джонхан. — У меня нет настроения здороваться с кем-то.

Он осматривает весь зал, но не видит Сынчоля, и это немного огорчает его, ведь он ехал сюда лишь с мыслью о том, чтобы увидеть его. Как же глупо, на самом деле. Поздоровавшись с некоторыми знакомыми, Джонхан медленно двигается к выходу в сад, в надежде все же найти там Сынчоля. Его надежды оправдываются, когда он видит Сынчоля, сидящего в тени деревьев, его едва было видно, но Джонхан сердцем мог чувствовать его. Сынчоль сидел, запрокинув голову, он наблюдал за первыми звездами, рядом с ним находился тот самый Сунен.

— О мой Бог! — Громко кричит Квон, поймав взгляд Юна. — Это же Юн Джонхан! — Он вскакивает с места, быстрым шагом приближаясь, и стоит ему оказаться достаточно близко, он заключает давнего знакомого в объятья. — Я три года уговаривал Вону дать мне твой номер. Я скучал по твоему морозному лицу!

— Мне тоже приятно вновь увидеть тебя, — мягко улыбается ему Джонхан, осторожно скользнув взглядом к Сынчолю, который с любопытством рассматривал происходящее. — Ты мог попросить Вону дать мне твой номер.

— Он сказал, что ты вряд ли будешь заинтересован в этом, — улыбается Сунен, делая шаг назад. — Я уезжаю через неделю, будет круто, если ты сможешь встретиться со мной в свободный вечер.

— В субботу я провожаю Вону, после этого, у меня нет никаких дел, — говорит Джонхан. — Если тебе удобно.

— Да, у меня отпуск, — заявляет с довольной улыбкой Квон. — Кстати, ты сейчас разговариваешь с генеральным директором дочерней компании компьютерной техники в Японии.

— Поздравляю, — Джонхан говорит совершенно искреннее, Сунен был первым из его круга, кто стал работать в столь раннем возрасте в компании своего отца, и видеть его успех было приятно. — Как там в Японии?

— Ах, прекрасно, правда все равно скучаю по дому, очень рад, что смог вырваться сюда хотя бы на новый год, — говорит Сунен. — Вону расплакался, когда увидел меня, жаль, тебя не было, такое зрелище!

— У Вону сейчас многое в жизни происходит, — оправдывает друга Джонхан. — Он, скорее всего, плакал не из-за тебя.

— Дай мне хоть раз почувствовать себя хорошо, — Сунен пихает Джонхана в плечо. — Ходят слухи, что ты стал местной знаменитостью, м? Говорят, что теперь ты неприступная гора этикета и гордыни.

— Да, и если кто-то увидит, что ты так себя ведешь рядом со мной, они испугаются за твою жизнь.

— Вону рассказывал мне о тебе, я жертвовал в твою благотворительную компанию по спасению бездомных зверюшек. Мне понравилось, как ты все оформил.

— Мы, конечно, компанией еще не управляем, но делаем все, что в наших силах, — отвечает Джонхан, невольно вновь скользя взглядом за спину Сунена, чтобы посмотреть на Сынчоля.

— Пойду гляну, что делает Вону, бедный, совсем страдает в одиночестве, — заметив беспокойные взгляды в сторону Сынчоля, Сунен быстро попрощался и беззаботной походкой направился обратно в зал.

Джонхан вновь посмотрел на Сынчоля, а тот мягко улыбнулся, поймав его взгляд. Джонхан не знал, как себя вести, с одной стороны, он был жутко зол на Сынчоля, и все еще подозревал его дурные намеренья. А с другой стороны, сердце так бешено билось в груди, что казалось, будто вот-вот выскочит от радости встречи.

— Я и не надеялся увидеть тебя… Вас сегодня, — говорит Сынчоль, вставая со своего места и делая небольшой поклон.

— Вы знакомы с Суненом? — Спрашивает Джонхан, голос его звучит расторопно, а сказать ему хочется так много, но вместо нужных слов, произносятся совсем другие.

— Мы работали с ним в Японии полгода, — отвечает Сынчоль. — Я заметил, Вы с ним хорошие знакомые.

— В детстве, мы проводили много времени вместе, — кивает Джонхан.

Неловкая тишина заполняет пространство между ними, Джонхан видит, как пара любопытных глаз наблюдает за ними. Он вздыхает, прикрыв глаза, а после легким движением откидывает передние пряди за спину, посмотрев на Сынчоля.

— Я лишь хотел поблагодарить Вас за приглашение, — он улыбается, склоняясь в легком поклоне. — Здесь очень красиво.

— В таком случае, я должен благодарить Вас за то, что Вы пришли, — возвращает улыбку Сынчоль. — Спасибо, это сад моей матери. Она была бы счастлива, услышать подобный комплимент от столь красивого парня.

— Не стоит, — Джонхан перебивает его, тяжело сглатывая. — Прошу меня простить, — Юн кивает, разворачиваясь и ровным шагом направляясь по узкому тротуару, чтобы лучше разглядеть цветы.

Сад был полностью укрыт стеклянным куполом, и больше походило на теплицу, поэтому цветы распускались независимо от времени года. Джонхан слышал про этот сад, ходили слухи, что мама Сынчоля сажала по одному цветку, когда скучала по своему сыну или мужу. И судя по тому, сколько здесь было цветов, она скучала по своей семьей каждый день. Это так грустно, что Джонхана невольно охватывает сильная печаль.

— Если я обидел Вас своими чувствами, мне очень жаль, — голос Сыночля звучит намного ближе, чем Джонхан того ожидает, он отшатывается, резко разворачиваясь. — Я не собирался расстраивать Вас.

— Вы не расстроили меня своими чувствами, — отвечает Джонхан. — Вы расстроили меня своим поведением, и у меня есть основания полагать, что все эти статьи дело Ваших рук.

— Вы считаете, что я бы стал портить Вашу репутацию? — Сынчоль хмурится, крайне обиженный подобных заявлением. — Простите за наглость, но можно узнать как у Вас возникла подобная мысль?

— Я Вам не доверяю, — просто отвечает Джонхан. — Почему Вы не обратились к моим родителям, прежде чем приходить ко мне домой в поздний час? И почему Вы не посчитали нужным изначально проявить знаки внимания, а уже после обрушивать на меня свои чувства? — Он наконец-то говорит то, о чем думал долгое время.

— И поэтому, Вы считаете, что я виноват? — Сынчоль поджимает губы, взгляд его пронзает глубокая печаль. — Я не обратился к Вашим родителям, потому что посчитал, что изначально, лучше будет дать Вам право выбора, ведь если бы я пошел к Вашим родителям, был огромный риск, что они вмешаются и принудят Вас к тому, чему Вы будете совсем не счастливы, — говорит Сынчоль, смотря Джонхану в глаза. — Я признаю, что поторопился с признанием своих чувств, но Вы должны понять, что я был не в силах ждать. Я хотел увидеть Вас, я хотел сказать Вам, я хотел…

— Достаточно, — хрипит тихо Джонхан. — А что с Вону и Мингю?

— Вону и Мингю? — Переспрашивает неуверенно Сынчоль. — Что с ними?

— Это Вы рассказали брату Вону про их отношения?

Сынчоль застывает, он смотрит на Джонхана, оскорбленный, взгляд его полон тоски и непонимания. Кажется, Джонхан был готов скинуть все грехи на него.

— Мне нет дела до отношений Вону и Мингю, — холодно отвечает Сынчоль. — Если Вы так сильно не хотите принимать мои чувства, что готовы сомневаться во мне и оскорблять меня, как только возможно, прошу Вас, перестаньте причинять мне боль, откажите мне еще раз, но после оставьте меня в покое. Я отчетливо понимаю, что _нет_ никакой надежды на Ваши взаимные чувства.

— Я уже сказал Вам, — говорит Джонхан, опустив взгляд. — Вы не расстроили меня своими чувствами.

— Что?

— Я очень надеюсь, что в будущем подобных недопониманий между нами больше не будет. И я прошу прощения, — Джонхан склоняется в глубоком поклоне, — за необоснованные обвинения.

— Прошу, не надо, — Сынчоль хватает его за плечи, заставляя выпрямится. — Ваши слова заставили меня надеяться…

— Я буду с нетерпением ждать нашей следующей встречи, — улыбка на губах Джонхана отражается чувствами в его глазах, и Сынчоль застывает ненадолго в неверии.

Джонхан разворачивается, уходя обратно в зал. Улыбка не хочет покидать губы, и это так приятно.


	13. прошлое: он говорит о чувствах.

Джонхан раздраженно откидывает волосы за спину, фыркая и сдувая несколько упавших на лицо прядей. Он потерял свою резинку для волос. Не то, чтобы у него не было другой, на деле, у него было так много всяких резинок и заколок, что он мог смело открывать магазин, ведь все дарили ему в основном только это. Но _его_ резинка была особенной. Этой резинке было уже десять лет, и она все еще была в отличном состоянии. Джонхан любил эту резинку, и утром не найдя ее на привычном месте, он занервничал. Он точно помнил, что оставил ее ночью в прихожей, когда только вернулся домой. Но убравшись в доме трижды и даже отодвинув шкаф в прихожей, он не нашел ее. И он опаздывал.

Вону должен был прийти с минуты на минуту, а Джонхан сидел на полу с разбросанными вокруг заколками и резинками для волос, и не мог определиться какую лучше использовать. Когда в дверь стучат, Юн с недовольным фырканьем встает с места, так и не выбрав что-то одно. Открыв дверь и поздоровавшись с Вону, Джонхан быстро прошел в комнату, собирая все разбросанное обратно в шкатулку.

— Что ты делаешь? — Интересуется Чон, заметив нервозность друга.

— Я потерял свою резинку для волос, — отвечает Джонхан, с тяжелым вздохом. — Ее нигде нет, и не могу определиться какую лучше использовать сегодня.

— Ох, — Вону стягивает с плеча рюкзак, открывая его и доставая небольшую коробочку. — Это не резинка для волос, и она точно не заменит тебе твою старую, но, я очень хотел подарить тебе что-то такое, — он протягивает коробочку другу. — Ее сделали по моему дизайну, так что, такой больше нет нигде на свете, — улыбается Вону.

— Мы же договаривались, что не будем друг другу ничего дарить, — вздыхает Джонхан, осторожно открывая коробку, и замирает. — Вону, она прекрасна.

— Спасибо, — довольный собой улыбается Чон. — Ты же знаешь я увлекался аксессуарами, да? И к концу лета этого года выйдет моя собственная коллекция сережек, колец и заколок для волос, — поясняет Вону. — И я разработал дизайн этой заколки специально для тебя. Я все равно собирался отдать ее тебе только после того, как выйдет моя коллекция, чтобы подчеркнуть ее уникальность, ну знаешь, _выпендриться_ , но так как я уезжаю, я подумал, что отдам ее тебе сейчас.

— Даже в твоей коллекции не будет? — Уточняет Джонхан.

— Она единственная в своем роде, — кивает Вону.

Джонхан достает из коробки заколку, она была небольшая, но достаточно крепкая, и одна маленькая желтая калла была прикреплена к ней. Юн коснулся камней, из которых была сделана калла, и восхищенно вздохнул. Все было выполнено настолько тонко и красиво, что дух перехватывало.

— Поможешь? — Спрашивает Джонхан, поднимая глаза на друга.

— Конечно, — Вону вновь улыбается, забирая из рук Джонхана заколку.

Расчесав растрепанные волосы, Вону осторожно заплел две косички из передних прядей, и соединил их на затылке, закрепив заколкой. После он осторожно уложил несобранные волосы так, чтобы они красиво ниспадали, кончиками едва касаясь поясницы.

— Я буду скучать по этому, — говорит Вону.

— Я тоже, — вздыхает Джонхан. — Нам уже пора ехать?

— Да.

— Ты не передумал ехать?

— Нет.

— Отлично.

Уже в аэропорту, Джонхан чувствует, как не хочет отпускать Вону. Но также, он знает, что если у Вону все получится, то он будет еще счастливее, поэтому, обнимает его добрых пять минут, ощущая, как слезы щиплют глаза. Он отстраняется, улыбаясь и заставляя себя не плакать. Вону тоже старается, но его ресницы мокнут.

— Не плачь, иначе я сам заплачу, — говорит Юн, тяжело вздыхая.

— Я не плачу, — отвечает Вону. — Мне уже пора. Постарайся подружиться хоть с кем-то, ладно?

— Мне это не нужно, — закатывает глаза Джонхан.

— Да, но иметь друзей не так плохо.

— Мне хватит тебя.

— Джонхан, я не смогу быть рядом, если что-то случится, и не смогу сорваться и приехать в час ночи, потому что кто-то оскорбил твои чувства, — объясняет Вону. — Поэтому, не заставляй себя справляться со всем в одиночку, вокруг тебя много хороших людей.

— Я буду стараться, — улыбается Джонхан. — Ты тоже, не закрывайся там от всех, чтобы справиться с болью. С ней легче справиться, когда рядом есть кто-то.

— Я буду в порядке, — возвращается улыбку Вону, часто моргая, чтобы не дать слезам вырваться. — Все, я пошел. Береги себя.

— Ты тоже, — хрипит едва слышное Джонхан, махнув рукой.

Вону уходит, и Джонхан прикрывает глаза на несколько секунд. Плакать нельзя, по крайней мере не здесь, вокруг было слишком много людей, но расставание с Вону кажется реальным только сейчас, и слезы против воли катятся по щекам. Тихо всхлипнув, Джонхан быстрым движением ладони вытирает влагу с лица, а после откидывает волосы за спину.

Вернувшись домой, он кормит рыб, смотря на кривой почерк Вону. Проблема была в том, что они не расставались с детства, и самое большое расставание было на две недели, когда Джонхан уезжал в Китай на открытие одного из филиалов компании отца. А теперь неизвестно, когда они увидятся, но Юн обещает себе работать так, чтобы летом у него были хотя бы две недели отпуска, тогда, он сможет полететь к Вону. К вечеру глаза уже опухли от слез и немного болели, но он все равно доделал незаконченную работу, и собрался, чтобы встретиться с Суненом. Коснувшись косичек пальцами, Джонхан не решается расплести их, и думает, что можно сегодня и обойти свои собственные правила и пойти на встречу не с туго собранным хвостом.

Он встречает Сунена в парке, и тот радостный, словно съел целый торт, рассказывает обо всем на свете. Джонхан слушает, кивает, сам мало говорит, потому что как-то не очень-то и хочется.

— Твои волосы стали такими длинными! — Восторженно говорит Сунен, протянув руку, чтобы погладить пряди.

— Не трогай, — просит Джонхан, проверяя на месте ли заколка, подаренная Вону.

— Красивая заколка, — подмечает Квон.

— Это подарок Вону, — улыбается Джонхан. — Не могу поверить, что я веду себя как жена, отправившая мужа на войну.

— Ну, вы с детства были очень близки, — пожимает плечами Сунен. — Неудивительно, что ты скучаешь по нему уже сейчас. Я слышал, что вы даже отдыхать вместе ездили.

— Да, так удобнее, — отвечает Джонхан. — Ты так много говорил про работу, но ни слова не сказал про сердечные дела.

— Какие сердечные дела? — Сунен заливается смехом. — У меня? Джонхан-а, у меня нет времени даже на то, чтобы нос почесать, какие сердечные дела у меня могут быть?

— Грустно, — тянет Юн. — Очень грустно.

— Что насчет тебя?

— Да ну как-то не очень.

— И что это значит?

— Кто знает.

— Вау, такой загадочный.

Джонхан решает не отвечать на это, но Сунен и сам все понимает, и по слухам и по поведению Джонхана на новогоднем банкете. Да и Сынчоль обмолвился парочкой слов, просто как-то спрашивать подобное у Юна духа не хватает. И не хочется совсем. Не его это дело, что там у Джонхана и Сынчоля происходит. Погуляв еще немного по парку, они устраиваются на лавочке. Было пасмурно, а голые деревья не добавляли радости картине, Юн вскидывает голову, смотря в облачное небо.

— О! — Неожиданно восклицает Сунен, и Джонхан опускает глаза, смотря на него. — Привет, Сынчоль!

От названного имени, Джонхана пробивает дрожь, он переводит взгляд на мужчину, стоящего недалеко от них, и выпрямляется, поймав чужие глаза. На губах Сынчоля приветливая мягкая улыбка, он машет рукой Сунену и кивает Джонхану. Эти несколько дней были такими забитыми, что у Джонхана не было возможности даже думать о Сынчоле. А ведь он, в последнюю их встречу, частично признал свои чувства.

Джонхан _скучал_. Скучал. Скучал. Как же сильно он скучал. По Сынчолю, по мыслям о Сынчоле, по цветущему чувству внутри, когда их взгляды пересекались. Джонхан смеяться хочет, потому что представать перед Сынчолем не в самом лучшем виде вошло у него в привычку. Подумать только, Чхве, наверное, видел его с распущенными волосами чаще, чем его родители. Хоть сейчас волосы и не были полностью распущенными, но это все еще была не самая лучшая прическа для того, чтобы впечатлить мужчину. Джонхану казалось, что его лицо выглядит тоньше и красивее, когда его волосы были собраны, и это было одной из причин, почему он выходил из дома только с туго собранным хвостом.

А потом Джонхан вспоминает, как Сынчоль сказал: _«ты очень красивый с распущенными волосами»_ и щеки вмиг краснеют. Он встает со своего места, неловким движением откидывая пряди за спину, и поднимает свой взгляд на Сынчоля, который, оказывается, все это время безотрывно смотрел на него. Сунен, вежливо делая вид, что ничего не замечает, продолжает говорить о каких-то его общих делах с Сынчолем.

— Мне уже пора, — говорит тихо Джонхан, глянув на время. — На улице становится холоднее, вам тоже уже лучше пойти по домам.

— На чем вы приехали? — Спрашивает Сынчоль, общаясь и к нему и к Сунену.

— Я на машине, — отвечает Квон. — Уже действительно поздно, у меня завтра самолет вечером, а я еще даже не начал собираться, мне тоже пора домой. Спасибо, что встретился со мной, — говорит он, повернувшись к Джонахну и, не дождавшись его ответа, крепко обнимает. — Не теряйся, ладно?

Когда Джонхан кивает, Сунен растворяется в воздухе, словно боясь, что нарушит что-то. И только спустя несколько мгновений, после того, как Квон испарился, словно ниндзя, он _осознает_. И вместе с этим осознанием, Сынчоль считает нужным произнести:

— Вас подвезти? — Голос его звучит так мягко, а улыбка на губах лишь еще больше треплет чувства внутри Джонхана.

— Буду благодарен, — тихо отвечает Юн, опуская взгляд.

Сынчоль смотрит на него, он чувствует, и делает шаг ближе. Джонхан едва не отшатывается, совсем как в тот вечер, но вовремя останавливает себя. Что-то теплое и нежное касается его ладони, и он понимает, что это пальцы Сынчоля, только когда бросает взгляд на свои руки. Он вскидывает голову, растерянно смотря на мужчину, но лишь встречается с его глазами, полными непонятного тепла.

— У Вас замерзли руки, — выдыхает Сынчоль, словно оправдывая свои действия. — Нам стоит поскорее сесть в машину.

— В этом нет необходимости, — хрипит Джонхан, боясь моргнуть, как будто одним движением век это все могло исчезнуть, поняв, как звучит его фраза, он поспешил пояснить: — Я могу вызвать себе такси.

— Нет, — говорит Сынчоль, нежно ведя пальцами по тыльной стороне его ладони. — Вы сказали, что мои чувства Вас не расстроили, — голос его становится едва слышном, он осторожно притягивает руку Юна к себе, касаясь губами пальцев. — И что Вы будете ждать встречи со мной.

— Я не имел в виду ничего подобного, — ошеломленно отвечает Джонхан, пытаясь обмануть и себя и Сынчоля.

— Я уверен, что понял Вас правильно, — отвечает Сынчоль. — Прошу, скажите, что мне сделать, чтобы угодить Вам? Вас не впечатляет моя дерзость, и мое отношение к правилам высшего общества. Вас не впечатляет моя вежливость и даже мои попытки соответствовать тем стандартам, по которым Вас растили.

— Вы все это время хотели впечатлить меня? — Спрашивает Джонхан, чувствуя себя невероятно счастливым из-за этого факта.

— Неужели, это не было очевидно? — Слегка хмурится Чхве. — Я впервые увидел Вас в офисе Вашей матери. Вы тогда работали, не замечая никого вокруг. Ваши волосы были заплетены в косичку, Вы крутили в пальцах карандаш. С самой первой секунды, Вы овладели моим вниманием. Моим дыханием и сердцем. _Мной_.

Джонхан не может оторвать свой взгляд, слова Сынчоля ласкали слух, а приятный запах яблок окутывал его со всех сторон. Он тяжело сглатывает, отступая на шаг назад, и ладони его выскальзывают из хватки мужчины. Он улыбается, мягко и вежливо.

— Я польщен, — тише, чем на то рассчитывал, говорит Джонхан.

— Это все, что Вы скажите мне? — Глаза Сынчоля снова наполняются обидой.

— Я знаю, Вы ждете от меня больше слов в ответ, думая, что я оскорбляю Ваши чувства.

— Вовсе нет. Вы бы никогда не сделали этого.

— Прошу, дайте мне закончить, — решительно просит Джонхан. — Я не могу сказать Вам что-то большее. У меня нет возможности, быть таким же открытым. Да даже будь эта возможность, я не умею говорить _так_. И это место не самое лучшее для подобного разговора.

— Я не хочу скрывать ничего, — поспешно говорит Сынчоль. — Если Вы скажите лишь одно слово, я пойду к Вашим родителям.

— Мои родители, несомненно, играют большую роль в моей жизни, — кивает Джонхан, но голос его становится холоднее. — Но эти чувства… Ваши и мои. Это не то, что касается их в первую очередь.

Это не правда. Очевидная ложь. Но Джонхан впервые за свою жизнь хочет, чтобы родители не имели никакого отношения к чему-либо. Хочет самостоятельно со всем разобраться. Вону сказал: _«не повторяй мои ошибки»_ , но Джонхану кажется, что рискнуть все же стоит.

— Чувства, — выдыхает Сынчоль, и уверенности в его взгляде становится больше. — Тогда скажите, что мне сделать. Прошу, не мучайте меня, я не выдержу больше.

— Возможно, мы могли бы встретиться в более лучшей обстановке? — Предлагает Джонхан. — На улице холодно, и уже довольно поздний час. Прошу, отвезите меня домой и оставьте мне свой номер телефона.

Сынчоль кивает. Он довозит Джонхана да его дома, оставляет ему свой номер телефона, а после уезжает, получая прощальную улыбку от Юна. Оказавшись в своем доме, Джонхан встает напротив рыб, смотря на их беззаботную возню. Сердце приятно трепещет, а улыбка не хочет покидать губы.


	14. прошлое: он впервые поцеловал его.

Даже если Джонхан согласился встретиться с Сынчолем, поддавшись мгновению, ночью того же дня, он думает, что так нельзя. Было что-то, что не позволяло Джонхану довериться Сынчолю окончательно. Он говорил так красиво и слажено, что не оставалось сомнений, но это настораживало Джонхана больше всего. А ведь Мингю тоже клялся в вечной любви к Вону, и вот как все обернулось.

Джонхану так _не хватает_ Вону. Он тяжело вздыхает, выпрямляясь и расправляя плечи, а после убирает волосы с лица. Посмотрев на рыб в аквариуме с минуту, он откидывается на пол, жмуря глаза, как же ему хотелось быть рыбой в этом аквариуме. Он устал. Глаза болели ужасно, мысли отдавались тупой болью, а тело ныло. От хорошего отдыха он бы не отказался точно. Сонливость окутывает его мгновенно, но ему немного холодно, это позволяет не уснуть окончательно. Взяв одну из прядей, он подводит к глазам, рассматривая свои волосы. Пора бы кончики подстричь.

Телефон завибрировал где-то рядом с плечом, и Джонхан нахмурился. Уже почти одиннадцать ночи, никто бы не стал звонить ему в это время. Взглянув на экран, улыбка коснулась его губ.

— Ты не спишь, — голос Вону звучит так приятно, заполняя всю тишину в квартире и внутри Джонхана.

— А ты почему не спишь? — Интересуется Джонхан, мысленно считая разницу во времени.

— Ну так, шесть утра же, — отвечает Вону.

— Вот именно, — говорит Джонхан. — Только шесть утра, слишком рано для звонков, а судя по голосу, ты проснулся довольно давно.

— Я не спал вообще, — смеется Вону. — Ребята уговорили меня попробовать погружение ночью. Было супер круто.

— Рад, что тебе нравится там, — улыбается Джонхан, он прикрывает глаза, тяжело вздыхая. — Вону, тебе грустно?

— М? Почему мне должно быть грустно?

— Из-за Мингю. Из-за того, что он сделал.

— Грустно… я бы не описал это чувство как грусть.

— А как бы описал? — Джонхан выпрямляется, свободной рукой собирая волосы на макушке, а после отпускает, чувствуя как приятно мягкие пряди падают на шею и плечи. — Ты совсем не говоришь об этом.

— Ну, знаешь, если не произносить вслух, то все как будто не по настоящему, — говорит Вону. — Мне не грустно. Я, скорее, разочарован.

— В Мингю?

— Да нет, я вообще не понимаю Мингю и мне, если вот совсем честно, и не хочется понимать его. То, как он поступил — непонятно мне, но если ему хорошо с этим решением, то мне все равно, — отвечает Вону, поджав губы. — А разочарован я в чувствах. Любовь. Что за дешевка, способная развалиться за считанные секунды. Да кому вообще подобные чувства нужны?

— Но ты ведь… все еще любишь Мингю, да?

— Я не знаю. Не думаю, что испытываю к нему что-то, кроме непонимания. Для себя, я закрыл тему с Мингю и решил никогда к ней не возвращаться. Может на следующий год, когда я приеду на новогодний банкет, я улыбнусь ему и поздороваюсь, но дальше этого между нами уже никогда ничего не будет, какие бы чувства я не испытывал к нему.

— И ты не стал бы рисковать ради подобных чувств? — Интересуется Джонхан.

— Риски, которые не оправдывают целей, — лишь порыв глупости, — говорит Вону, заученную с детства фразу. — Я был достаточно глуп, чтобы забыть об этом, _а ты?_

— Я помню, — говорит Джонхан, прикусив нижнюю губу. — Просто не знаю, как себя вести в сложившейся ситуации.

— Откажи ему, оттолкни, нагруби, сделай так, чтобы он больше не думал даже смотреть на тебя, не то, чтобы разговор заводить, — советует Вону. — Слушай, мой брат встал на мою сторону, но сделают ли тоже самое твои родители? Эти чувства пустышка. Откуда тебе знать, что Сынчоль не делает это специально, чтобы втереться к тебе в доверие? Что, если он ищет твои слабые места, чтобы надавить и заставить заключить невыгодную для тебя сделку?

Конечно, слова Вону имеют под собой почву. Джонхан не доверял Сынчолю совсем, но рядом с ним, когда он берет за руки, когда его губы касаются кожи и когда его слова достигают самого сердца, все мысли покидают голову. И хочется, так сильно хочется довериться ему, впервые в жизни отпустить себя, забыться, делать и говорить не думая.

— Да и вообще, — говорит Вону, вырвав его из размышлений. — Хоть убей меня, но я не верю, что он все это делал просто, чтобы привлечь твое внимание. Как-то за уши притянуто. Короче, не верю я этому Чхве Сынчолю, хоть вешай меня. Какой-то он биполярочный совсем.

— Господи, Вону, — Джонхан заливается смехом. — Сказал, конечно.

— Ну, а что? То он тебя снобом обзывает, то говорит, что не хочет проводить с тобой время, а потом такой тебе руки целует, и на танцы приглашает. И вообще оказывается он в тебя влюблен любовью с первого взгляда. Да что за бред.

— Бред, да. Сомнительно очень. Но я все равно рядом с ним как дурак какой-то.

— Разве это не задевает твою гордость?

— Кошмарно задевает.

— Ну вот и держись за это чувство. Все! Не хочу ничего слышать об этом придурке. Расскажи мне лучше, как там мои рыбки поживают?

Джонхан смеется, вставая с места, чтобы показать рыб. Поговорив с Вону еще полчаса, он все же отключается, потому что ему уже пора спать, а Вону ехать в лабораторию. Тяжело вздохнув, Джонхан снова откидывается на спину. Ну и что ему теперь делать с Сынчолем? Наверное, стоило все же договориться с ним о встрече, и окончательно поставить точку в их отношениях.

Нельзя поддаваться чувствам. Нельзя позволить Сынчолю и дальше манипулировать. Джонхан жмурит глаза, тяжело сглатывая. Как же все просто на словах. А в реальности, стоит ему увидеть Сынчоля, ладони потеют, мысли путаются и бросает в жар. Нужно перебороть все эти чувства, как и в первый раз, отказать. Не позволить увидеть больше.

Полный решимости, Джонхан уже было собрался написать Сынчолю сообщение, чтобы попросить о встрече завтра в обед, как в дверь позвонили. Джонхан ненавидит эти поздние визиты, особенно, когда он не ждет совсем никого. Он идет открывать, небрежно убирая волосы с лица.

— Извини, что без предупреждения, — Сынчоль улыбается, взмахнув рукой. — Ты же не спал?

— Нет, — качает головой Джонхан, поправляя съехавшую с плеча футболку. — Что-то случилось?

— Я хотел увидеть тебя, — просто отвечает Чхве. — У меня не так много свободного времени, и я знаю, что у тебя тоже.

— Проходи, — Джонхан отходит, пропуская мужчину в квартиру. — Извини, я не ждал гостей.

— Все в порядке, — улыбается Сынчоль. — Ох, у тебя есть рыбки.

— Они не мои, — неловко отвечает Джонхан, обнимая себя одной рукой. — Это все Вону.

— Понимаю, — кивает Чхве. — Нам следует поговорить, да? Я бы хотел позвать тебя на свидание.

— Нет, — качает головой Джонхан. — Это ни к чему. Да и я не соглашусь. У меня времени совсем нет.

— Тогда, что будем делать?

— Ничего.

— Это не так работает, — смеется тихо Сынчоль. — Я приглашу тебя на свидание, а потом на еще одно, и на уже на третьем свидании, я предложу тебе встречаться.

Джонхан тяжело вздыхает, откидывая свою голову назад, он собирает волосы на макушке трясущимися пальцами, а после смотрит на Сынчоля.

— Значит так, я знаю, что сказал Вам раньше, что у меня чувства к Вам, но я ошибся, — врет Джонхан. — У меня нет никаких чувств, и я бы хотел, чтобы мы обо всем забыли.

— Что произошло? — Спрашивает Сынчоль, подходя ближе, и Джонхан отступает на несколько шагов.

— Пожалуйста, просто уходите, — просит Джонхан, сжимая волосы в кулаке сильнее, причиняя себе боль, но это отрезвляет и не дает задуматься о чем-то другом. — Мне очень жаль, что я дал Вам надежду, но у меня нет чувств к Вам.

— Кто-то тебе что-то сказал, да? — Сынчоль интересуется, делая еще шаг навстречу, и Джонхан отступает, упираясь спиной в стену. — Это все не игра какая-то, но ты вот уже который раз играешь с моими чувствами.

— Я же сказал, мне жаль, — выдыхает Джонхан.

Сынчоль подступает ближе, настолько, что еще один шаг, и между ними не останется совсем никакого расстояния. Он осторожно касается плеча Джонхана, того, что вновь обнажилось из-за слишком широкой футболки, и Юн может чувствовать его горячие прикосновения на своей коже. Джонхан облизывает пересохшие губы, борясь с желанием намотать собственные волосы на кулак, лишь сильнее сжимает пальцы и тянет, намеренно причиняя себе боль. Сынчоль, заметив это, мягко касается его сжатых в кулак пальцев, нежно, так, что он даже не замечает, заставляет разжать пальцы, все это время смотря в глаза. Волосы рассыпаются по плечам и спине, и Джонхан рассыпается точно также.

Он жмурит глаза, хватая Сынчоля за плечи и притягивая ближе к себе, а после целует в губы. Как же приятно и горячо. У Сынчоля мягкие губы, и Джонхан кусает его за нижнюю, слегка оттягивая. Сынчоль, как будто только проснувшись от этого действия, толкает Джонхана в стену, придавливая своим телом и целует — глубоко, грубо. Юн тихо стонет ему в губы, сминая дурацкую рубашку на боках Сынчоля.

— Ничего не чувствуешь? — Насмехается Чхве, немного отстранившись. — Если это безразличие, то страшно представить, как ты выражаешь привязанность.

— Замолчи, — выдыхает Джонхан, едва отдышавшись.

— Я тебя совсем не понимаю, — говорит Сынчоль.

— Не то, чтобы я тебя читаю, как открытую книгу, — закатывает глаза Джонхан. — Давай быть честными, отношения между нами не смогут быть искренними. Я тебя не понимаю, я тебе не доверяю.

— Поэтому, я и зову тебя на свидание, — отвечает Сынчоль. — Чтобы лучше узнать друг друга.

— Что, если ты используешь меня?

— А если ты меня?

— Что, если ты обманываешь меня?

— А если ты меня?

— Что, если наши родители будут против?

— А если нет?

— Какой же ты раздражающий, — нервно вздыхает Джонхан.

Сынчоль усмехается ему в губы, втягивая в новый поцелуй. Вону определенно будет разочарован, узнав об этом. Джонхан жмурится — что же он делает? Нельзя. Он же все испортит.

— Подожди, — он мягко отталкивает Сынчоля. — Я не буду делать ничего, если мои родители будут против.

— Ты говорил, что это их не касается.

— Я передумал, у тебя проблемы с этим?

— Нет. Я завтра же попрошу моих родителей позвать твоих на ужин, — отвечает Сынчоль. — Я не собираюсь обманывать тебя или подставлять.

— Я очень надеюсь, — говорит Джонхан. — Тебе пора уходить.

Сынчоль снова целует его, так пылко, что у Джонхана начинают трястись коленки. Он резко тянет за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову, а после целует в шею, выбивая последний кислород из легких Джонхана.

— До встречи, — шепчет Сынчоль, отстраняясь.

Джонхан понимает, что остался совсем один лишь спустя долгих пять минут. Корни волос еще немного болят из-за грубых действий, а губы и шея горят. Еще никто никогда не целовал его _так_. Встряхнув головой и немного придя в себя, Джонхан ложится в кровать, уже совсем поздно. Он осторожно прикасается к своим губам. Что же он наделал.


	15. прошлое: он сделал глупость.

Ожидать другого — было глупо, Джонхан понимает. Он вскидывает голову, вытягивая руку, молния ослепляет его лишь на секунду, а затем большие капли с огромной скоростью летят вниз, разбиваясь об еще теплую ладонь. Сынчоль, наверное, слишком наивный, и не предполагал, что родители Джонхана откажутся, не дав ему даже слово сказать. Джонхан понимает причину отказа — у родителей уже есть кандидат на роль спутника Юна. А у Сынчоля плохая репутация, помимо этого, сделать отношения между ним и Джонханом официальными означало подтвердить тот постыдный слух, испортив этим репутацию Джонхана. Коротко говоря, Джонхан предполагал такой исход. Осталось теперь понять: готов ли Сынчоль приложить усилия и убедить родителей Джонхана, что сделает все возможное во благо семьи и отношений, чтобы получить шанс на встречи с ним. В противном случае, родители Джонхана сделают все, чтобы они не пересекались еще долгое время.

Дождь усиливается, а желания спрятаться в доме уменьшается. По телу бьет дрожь, но что-то в Джонхане мешает ему забежать в дом, а затем сразу под горячий душ. Он стягивает резинку с волос и немного трясет головой, макушка уже промокла.

— Что ты делаешь на улице? — громкий голос Сынчоля доносится из-за стены дождя. — Заболеешь же.

Чхве спешно подходит ближе, закрывая Джонхана зонтиком. Юн вскидывает голову, чувствуя, как прохладные капли стекают по лицу. Волосы липнут ко лбу и шее, причиняя дискомфорт. Джонхан кусает нижнюю губу, смотря Сынчолю в глаза, и тепло от его тела кажется таким притягательным.

— Что ты.., — Юн хмурится, убирая влажные волосы со лба. — Тебе нельзя здесь находиться.

— Я хотел увидеть тебя, — пожимает плечами Сынчоль. — Нам так и не удалось поговорить, после ужина.

— Ты не понял? Говорить не о чем, если мои родители отказали.

— Сказать честно, это задело мою гордость.

— О, так она у тебя все же есть, — язвит Джонхан, закатывая глаза. — Я не знаю, какие у тебя отношения с родителями, но я предпочитаю не портить свои отношения с ними. Поэтому, тебе лучше уйти, я не хочу снова светиться в желтой прессе.

— Я тебе гарантирую, что ты не будешь, — отвечает Сынчоль.

Джонхан вскидывает брови. _Ну конечно_.

— Ты соврал мне, — делает вывод Юн. — Ого, вау, и ты еще хочешь отношения со мной? Ты чуть не убил мою репутацию, над которой я работал с рождения.

— Репутация не имеет значения, — говорит Сынчоль. — Не понимаю, почему ты злишься.

— Конечно, ты не понимаешь, — раздраженно вздыхает Джонхан. — Ты не понимаешь, потому что не тебе пришлось унижаться перед родителями, стоять на коленях и просить прощение за то, чего ты даже не делал, — он чувствует, как злость переполняет его. — Ты просто… о чем я только думал?

— Ты невероятно красивый, когда злишься, — улыбается Сынчоль, свободной рукой охватывая талию Юна.

Это просто невероятно. Джонхан не может поверить в происходящее. Хотя чего он ожидал от Сынчоля. По правде, он ожидал от Сынчоля намного большего. И разочарование накрывает его, вместе со злостью. Он отпихивает от себя чужую ладонь.

— Скажи честно, это ты разрушил отношения Мингю и Вону? — Он спрашивает, потому что ему нужно убедиться в этом.

— Их отношения разрушил сам Мингю, — хмыкает Сынчоль.

— Это ты рассказал брату Вону о них или нет, говори честно.

— Да, но я сделал это из добрых намерений. Вону и мой друг тоже, и он заслужил лучшего.

На улице холодно, но Джонхан отчетливо ощущает, как его обливают горячей водой. Он собирался вступить в отношения с человеком, который разрушил счастье его лучшего друга. Он собирался вступить в отношения с человеком, который едва не разрушил годы его работы.

Какой же он глупый. Джонхан стоит перед Сынчолем, в который раз, с распущенными влажными волосами, мелко дрожащий из-за холода и злости, и посиневшими губами. Он эмоционально обнажен, и Сынчоль может видеть все его чувства — в глазах, в дрожащих губах и подрагивающих плечах. Может видеть, как глаза заполняются влажным блеском, а мокрые ресницы липнут друг к другу. Сынчоль может увидеть _всего_ Джонхана. Но почему-то решает не смотреть.

— Почему ты признаешься во всем сейчас? — Спрашивает Джонхан, тяжело сглотнув и сделав шаг назад, подставляя спину под ледяные капли.

Он делает то, что и в вечер, когда впервые танцевал с Сынчолем — соблюдает безопасную дистанцию.

— Я не хочу начинать отношения с тобой со лжи, — просто отвечает Чхве, вытягивая руку с зонтиком, чтобы прикрыть Джонхана.

— Понятно, — выдыхает едва слышное Юн. — Что же, могу успокоить тебя, ты не начнешь отношения со мной со лжи, — говорит он, поджимая губу, голос дрожит вслед за губами. — Потому что ты вообще не начнешь какие-либо отношения со мной.

— Ты злишься, я понимаю, но когда ты остынешь, мы снова поговорим, и я уверен, ты не захочешь повторить эти слова, — Сынчоль тяжело вздыхает, уже уставший от перепадов в действиях Юна.

— Я злюсь, — кивает Джонхан, нервно облизывая нижнюю губу. — Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как я злюсь. Но это окончательное. Я не смогу… я _не буду_ встречаться с человеком, который разрушил отношения моего друга и _унизил_ меня перед всем высшим обществом.

— Признайся, что Вону здесь ни при чем, ты злишься, потому что это бьет по твоей гордости. Действительно, как это люди могли начать сомневаться в прекрасном Юн Джонхане лишь из-за одной неудачной фотографии в желтой прессе, — Сынчоль раздражится в ответ, хмуря брови и громко цокая. — Ты просто капризный, через чур драматичный и избалованный ребенок, который бесится, если что-то не идет по его идеальному сценарию жизни. Хочу тебя разочаровать, милый мой, но абсолютно ничто в жизни не делается так, как мы хотим, особенно, если в этом замешаны чувства. Поэтому, признайся, что я задел твою гордость и смирись.

— Да! Да, ты задел мою гордость, Сынчоль! Так, черт возьми, сильно, я ненавижу это. И я просто… я не могу. Ты продолжаешь упрекать меня, но я с самого начала говорил, что я не могу. Я не понимаю тебя, не доверяю тебе. И ты сделал столько полнейшей чуши мне и моему другу, что я вообще не знаю, смогу ли тебя простить теперь. И я пытаюсь сказать тебе, если бы ты только слушал, что я _не смогу_.

— Ты танцевал со мной, радовался встрече со мной, принял мои чувства. Ты _поцеловал_ меня, — говорит Сынчоль. — Я не принуждал тебя к этому. Ты сказал, что попробуешь, и что теперь?

— Это было до того, как я узнал всю правду, — отвечает Джонхан, он прикрывает глаза лишь на пару секунд, тяжело вздыхая, а после смотрит в глаза Сынчоля. — Все закончилось. Мы не способны понять друг друга. Давай разойдемся и забудем об этом.

Сынчоль _смотрит_. Джонхан уверен, что он видит абсолютно все, но решает не говорить ничего. Он осторожно берет руку Джонхана в свою свободную. Его ладонь такая горячая, по сравнению с замершей ладонью Джонхана. Сынчоль передает ему зонт, задерживая свои пальцы на пальцах Юна, а после уходит.

Джонхан отпускает руки, зонтик падает из его рук. Дождь кажется не таким уж и холодным. Весна через два дня, а по ощущениям, как будто через ближайшую вечность. Джонхан не знает Сынчоля, как человека. Сынчоль так и не дал шанса узнать его, лишь какие-то короткие фразы, от которых больше вопросов, чем ответов. Наверное, Джонхан сам виноват, и в чем-то Чхве был прав. Если бы они изначально придержали свои характеры, то не было бы таких проблем.

Убрав мокрые пряди с лица, Джонхан поднимает зонт, закрывая его и заходя в дом. Закрыв дверь, он прижимается к ней спиной. Он не плачет, просто немного грустно. В доме душно, дрожь сменяется красными щеками. Джонхану нужно ехать на работу через три часа, а он не спал вообще, весь мокрый и едва ли воспринимает пространство и время. Все кажется ему слишком неважным. Тяжело вздохнув, он стягивает с себя кроссовки, а затем и мокрую одежду, сразу же идея в душ. Нужно собраться и продолжить.

Продолжить учиться, работать и делать вид, что это все, что ему нужно от жизни. Наверное, Джонхан бы хотел, как Вону — уехать к океану, плавать по ночам, делать исследования и быть влюбленным в свои интересы. На деле, из интересов у Джонхана только йога, и та нужна, чтобы поддерживать тело в хорошем состоянии и успокаивать мысли. Риск свалиться в обморок становится меньше. Выйдя из душа, он садится на пол, вскидывая голову и смотря на плавающих в аквариуме рыб. _Как же красиво_. Конечно же у Джонхана не было и шанса на какие-либо отношения. Нельзя было даже думать о подобном. Ему не нужны отношения. Все, что ему нужно — стать достаточно компетентным, чтобы унаследовать дело отца. Все останове — помеха и не имеет значения. Вот и все.

— Я как ни позвоню, ты сидишь на этом месте, — говорит Вону, смеясь. — Ты двигаешься или в депрессии из-за того что твой самый лучший друг уехал.

— Я скучаю, — совсем искреннее говорит Джонхан. — Вону, ты знал, что это Сынчоль рассказал все твоему брату, да?

— Да, — мягко улыбается Вону.

— Почему не убедил меня в этом?

— Не хотел, чтобы ты разочаровался еще сильнее.

— М, — Джонхан тянет, вставая с места и подходя ближе к аквариуму. — Смотри, твои детки в порядке.

— Ой, мои крошки, — счастливо отзывается Вону. — Папочка по вам всем скучает, мои малыши.

— Это супер странно, никогда так больше не говори, — заливается смехом Джонхан. — Как твои дела, папочка?

— Фу, не называй меня так, — корчит рожу Вону. — Ах, я в порядке, мне очень нравится тут. Не думаю, что когда-либо был так счастлив. А ты как?

— Я… да знаешь, — неопределенно жмет плечами Юн. — Работа, учеба. Все также.

— Я не спрашиваю, что ты делаешь, я спрашиваю как твои дела, — закатывает глаза Вону.

— Мне грустно, — признается Юн, садясь на пол и откидывая мокрые волосы за спину. — Я такой глупый, думал, что могу сделать что-то для себя. Нужно было послушать тебя сразу же.

— Сынчоль придурок, я знаю, я дружил с ним, — отвечает Вону. — Я перестал с ним общаться не просто потому что его отправили учиться за границу. Я сделал это, потому что он настраивал мою семью против меня. Нам было по шесть, понимаешь? Это супер ненормально. Он постоянно делает какое-то дерьмо, а потом не понимает, почему люди отворачиваются от него.

— Ему одиноко, наверное, — выдыхает Джонхан.

— Ему не было бы одиноко, если бы он не гадил всем вокруг себя, — говорит Чон, раздраженно фыркая. — Если ему и одиноко, то он сам в этом виноват. Нечего его жалеть, он точно этого не стоит.

— Ты правда ненавидишь его.

— Я не ненавижу его. То, что он делает — ужасно. И я не уважаю подобное. Такие люди, как Сынчоль — паразиты. Они залезают тебе под кожу, узнают все о тебе, а потом вредят тебе.

— Но ты его не знаешь, — возражает Джонхан.

— Он опасен, — перебивает его Вону. — Сегодня это статья в желтой прессе, а что завтра? Может, разрушенные отношения? _Разбитое сердце?_

— Знаешь, если бы Сынчоль не рассказал все твоему брату, Мингю бы так и продолжил играть с тобой.

— Он не играл со мной, Джонхан. У него сильные чувства ко мне.

— Ты не можешь знать этого.

— Я знаю это, потому что он звонил мне, плакал. Он _прилетел_ сюда. Стоял на коленях и просил меня вернуться с ним. Он притащил с собой кольцо, обнимал мои ноги и умолял меня принять его, — говорит Вону, тяжело сглатывая и вытирая слезы. — Я знаю это, потому что он ходил к моему брату, просил его вернуть меня. Он говорил с моими родителями. Он звонит мне, каждый день, Джонхан. Каждый день.

— Тогда почему..? — Голос Джонхана срывается на шепот.

— Потому что Сынчоль заставил меня сомневаться. А есть ли у меня такие чувства к Мингю? Потому что я не могу простить его. Не могу простить Мингю то, что он не сделал все это сразу. Не могу простить ему свое унижение. А если я не могу его простить, значит.., — Вону нервно облизывает губы. — Это значит, что не такие уж и сильные у меня чувства к нему.

Джонхан не знает, что сказать. Весь мир перевернулся от полученной информации. Это было слишком жестко по отношению к Вону. И к Мингю. Джонхан и не знал, что тот летал к Вону. Джонхан вообще, судя по всему, ничего не знает.

— Когда я сказал про разбитое сердце, я не имел в виду себя, — говорит Вону. — Сынчоль опасен. Он непредсказуем. Он разрушит твою жизнь, а ты и глазом моргнуть не успеешь. Посмотри на меня и Мингю.

— У меня столько вопросов к Сынчолю, — выдыхает Джонхан. — А ты! Как ты мог скрывать такое от меня?

— Да я не хотел говорить об этом, — признается Вону. — Я так устал думать обо всем, что, если бы начал еще и говорить об этом, то меня бы стошнило.

Как же Джонхан хотел узнать Сынчоля. Понять его. Остаться рядом с ним, даже после всего, что он сделал и еще сделает, чтобы увидеть, что будет дальше. Наверное, ему так и стоит сделать. Просто плыть по течению, и пускай случится все ужасное. Это не важно, ведь тогда Сынчоль будет рядом. Еще бы убедить в этом свою гордость. Но, если ему так сложно простить Сынчолю какую-то статью, что он будет делать, если Сынчоль решит сделать что-то намного хуже? И снова. Вону прав - если он не может простить Сынчоля, значит, не такие уж и сильные у него чувства к нему. Джонхан решает, что ему нужно закрыть эту страницу с Чхве и больше никогда к ней не возвращаться. 


End file.
